


How Long Will I Love You

by muiuri



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America 3 Civil War broke my heart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not a happy ending anyway, Regret, Total 35000 Chinese words
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muiuri/pseuds/muiuri
Summary: A STOWARD series of four stories, having argument, joy, sadness and regrets. After all, it was not much time left to them.盾霍系列的四个小故事，有争吵有欢乐有悲伤也有遗憾。毕竟，留给他们的时间并不多。





	1. A Small Cold War

“我坚决反对这样做！”Steve将文件拍在桌上，脸颊的肌肉紧绷出一条冷硬的线条。  
“Cap，现在可不是讲求妇人之仁的时候，这是最好的办法。”Philips俯下身子撑在桌子上，并在桌上的地图上重重地放下一个地标。  
“确实这是一个能阻断敌人后备供给的有效战术，但是Howard也说过那个工厂里可能有非常危险的化学武器，”Steve也站起来平视着将军的眼睛，“从地图上看，如果贸然炸掉的话有毒物质扩散会危害下游数个村庄。”  
Philips朝坐在一边的Howard瞥去一眼，Howard的手指一下一下地敲着桌面，说：“我确实做出过这样的预计……”  
“所以绝对不能直接炸，至少要先疏散村民……”  
“Cap！！”Philips高声打断了Steve的话，“你觉得这是什么？火警演习？还是英雄主义的作秀？——这是战争！我们唯一的目的就是打败那帮德国鬼子，如果我们不这么干他们就会马不停蹄地来消灭我们的士兵！”  
“但平民的生命也是生命，我们不能……”  
“如果先疏散村民，敌人一旦听到风声就会有所防备，等到你的部队送上门去，等你的就会是十倍二十倍于你们的枪炮。我想请问你，难道我们士兵的生命就不是生命吗？”  
“也许有更好的……”  
“那就提出来！”  
“这需要时间。”  
“Cap，也许你忘了，我们缺的就是时间！”  
  
——“我赞同将军的计划。”  
  
Howard的声音让争吵的声音在作战会议室里一下子消弭殆尽。  
Steve不可思议地看着一向甚少对具体战术发言的Howard，而Howard也看着他，一改往常随意的态度，他说：“现在已经是关键的时候，毕竟我们的身后还有我们的祖国。”  
作战会议不欢而散，但是只是上尉的Steve还是被迫接受了Philips将军的命令——也许这之间还得算上Howard的功劳。所以，走在基地红砖黑瓦的长廊上，Steve的军靴在地上砸出稳健的响声，甚至比身后Howard的喊声还要大。  
终于两人拐到的了通往实验室和训练营地的分岔路口，Howard顺手从口袋里捞出了个什么砸向了我们美国队长的后脑，Steve一侧身躲了过去，脚步声停了，但却没有回头。  
“你是准备不再和我说话了？Steve？”  
Steve捏紧夹在身侧的文件，里面正是在会上提出的，连Howard都赞同的作战计划。  
Howard看着有时候太过正直的Steve，忍不住揉了揉额角：“我并不是反对你要救平民的做法，只是Hydra的武器工厂我们不能留下，炸掉它至少能在一定程度上削弱他们的战力……”  
“炸工厂并不和我救平民矛盾，如果我们够隐秘……何况我并不觉得他们的技术真的有那么厉害。”  
“我相信你一个人的话确实能做到足够隐秘，可问题是你有一大队人要带着，我们不需要冒险……”然后Howard耸耸肩，他觉得自己已经说的足够多了，多到能说服眼前这个大兵，他放下不多见的严肃，换上一贯的玩笑神情，“如果会上你在将军面前说你能去偷到他们的黑技术，也许我就支持你了。”有时候这个国家的英雄总是有这样那样理想的念头，美好，却很难和现实并存。  
突然，Steve不动了，不再拿各种理由说服Howard。  
“这就是你的真实想法？”他定定地看着他，眼里闪着奇怪的光泽，“你在会上说的可比现在冠冕堂皇。”  
金发大兵走向他，整个将他埋在自己的阴影里，几乎压迫到喘不过气来。  
“Steve，”Howard用力推开他，收起玩笑的模样，直视那人同样在阴影里的蓝色眼睛，“你知道我是什么样的人，你这是在迁怒于我。”  
背对光线的高大人影挺直着脊梁，却不经意地垮了下肩。  
“我以为……你会站在我这边……”  
Howard突然不知道该说什么，所以他什么也没说出来。  
Steve又看了他一会儿，终于还是往训练营的方向去了。  
而Howard看着他离开的背影，心里堵堵的。  
——“I am , pal .”  
  
* * *  
  
Steve坐在飞机上，他已经不知道多少次是坐飞机潜入敌人的基地了，但他还是很怀念最初的那次，他把玩着Howard给他的玩具，欧不，应该说是高科技含量的通讯器——虽然最后报废了，那时候他一边听着Peggy絮絮叨叨地注意事项一边木讷地点头，然后Howard一句“fondue”就让他瞬间头脑清醒……  
Steve下意识摸了摸腰间的口袋，摸出一个小黑盒子，黑盒子的一角有点擦痕，他回忆他们最后一次谈话，Howard似乎是拿了什么东西砸他，想来就是这个了。  
他打开盒子上的按钮，里面就传来兹兹的电流声，Steve清了清嗓子对着盒子说起话来：“喂喂喂？喂？有人能听到吗？我是Steve Rogers。喂？——喂喂？”  
“……”  
兹兹声一下子小了，Steve知道已经接通，他再次喂了两声，却还是没有回话。  
Steve有点猜到是谁了：“是……Howard？”  
“有什么情况么队长？”对面传来Howard标志性的声音，语气却公式化，这让刚对他发完脾气的金发大兵不知道接什么话好。  
“……”  
“呵……”Howard的轻笑从通讯器里传来，“你是想继续不和我说话对吗？”  
“我只是想试试它管用吗~”不知怎的，Steve说道最后一个字的时候，语气突然轻快起来，一旦话匣打开那剩下的就好办多了。  
“它测试的次数可比你多。”  
“坚固度？”  
“只比你的盾差点。”  
“耐用品？”  
“也许，只要你别把电浪费在无聊的谈天上。”  
“我们现在算无聊的谈天吗？”  
“……我要挂了。”  
“喂喂喂喂！别……”  
“……”  
通讯器的那头果然没有挂断，但也没有说话，Steve摸了摸鼻子，他感觉到Howard也许真的还在生气，昨天是自己生气，今天倒是反过来让自己尝到了受气的滋味了。  
“对不起，Howard……我的意思是，我不该……”Steve的声音里有些歉疚。他承认有时候他确实是太冲动，他的身份和以往的观念逼迫他总是多顾虑到一些「别人的事」，也并不是说那不正确，只是这样反而会因为那些原因而对亲近的人过于苛责。  
“Cap。”Howard打断他的话，“Steve，回来再说。”  
——“回来以后，亲口，对我说。”  
  
通讯信号切断，笑容默默爬上金发大兵的嘴角。  
这时，驾驶舱传来飞行员的声音：“队长，我们到了！”  
Steve整了整头盔，抓起盾，头一个走到舱门前，对着剩下的士兵们说道：“跟紧我，士兵们！”  
他的声音如此年轻而充满朝气，又坚定到让人信服，仿佛在漆黑的夜晚闪闪发亮的星。  
——士兵们，打个胜仗。  
——然后，我们早点回家。  
  
* * *  
  
Hydra的工厂造在曾是树木繁茂的丛林深处，由于常年的开采和生化试验，从高处看去方圆几公里内已经变得寸草不生，而这个时候节正是大风的季节，风口下去便是毗邻的几个村庄，即使在夜间，借着月光仍能看清屋顶上常年积累的灰白色化学粉尘。  
Steve让队伍在不远处稍作休整，把队里的小个子叫到了跟前。  
队里的小个子曾是这个村庄的男孩，因为逃了出来所以免于被强征去工厂做工或是做实验的命运，如今他也长成一个壮实的青年了，但“小个子”的名字却一直保留了下来。  
Steve借着月光在地图上指指画画：“你等下就从这边下去，然后走最近的路到村庄带走村民，能走几个是几个，我们并没有很多的时间……”  
“放心吧，Cap，我是村里的孩子，他们都会相信我的。”青年拍拍胸脯，“我会争取最短的时间完成任务，虽然离开了几年，但有些路我还是很熟的。”  
“重要的是带走他们，在我们炸掉工厂前把他们带到安全的地方。我只能给你一个小时。”  
“然后我怎么通知你们？”  
“不用通知我们，时间一到，我们就进攻。”Steve拍拍青年的肩膀，郑重其事地说道，“所以你很重要，他们都靠你保护。”  
青年站直了身子，敬了个礼：“Long live the Captain America!”  
“Nope，”Steve笑笑打断他，“Long live the justice.”  
  
小个子走后，Steve和剩下的队员依旧埋伏在工厂的不远处，没有点火也没有说话。  
Steve其实知道这次行动的冒险性。  
在一定程度上，他违背了将军的命令，这多出的一个小时能产生很多变数，那家工厂不仅是传说中生化武器的实验基地，也是各种其他高攻击性武器的来源，他甚至还设想了如果提前暴露，Hydra哨岗的警铃会发出怎样的鸣叫，也许不消一刻他们就会在那些奇怪武器的扫射下化为灰烬……  
——而且，或许这次败仗还会上报纸，用大标题写着一代美国队长的寿命如何短暂……不过这样一来Howard就该气坏了吧，他明明说过超级士兵是这个时代最伟大的创造……  
  
不多久，下游的村庄附近亮起了一个光点，但马上就迅速消失在一片还保存完好的密林中。  
Steve没有打表，但他觉得一个小时并没有到，那个小个子确实成功了。  
他回过头对身边的几个士兵做了前进的手势，大部队便悄然无声地跟随着美国队长的脚步静静地靠近着兵工厂。  
他们在夜色的掩护中悄悄摸上哨岗，干掉了站岗的警卫，又迅速从两边包抄放倒了路过的巡逻队，然后由先遣部队换上敌人的装束进入了工厂的内部……  
就这样，似乎是异常顺利地，Hydra兵工厂的大门悄无声息地为这个部队敞开了。  
……  
然后是冲天的大火，不过那并不是Steve的功劳，确切的说在工厂最核心的实验室里，当研究人员发现基地被入侵的时候先于他们一步按下了自毁装置，这让Steve对Hydra成员热衷于爆炸的兴趣有了更清晰的认识。  
自然，实验样品什么的，他也没有拿到。  
而且，还被敌人用强烈腐蚀性的物质撒了一通讯器。  
——没错，就是Howard给的通讯器。  
Steve面对被烫得面目全非的通讯器用力地皱了皱眉头，不过好在Howard确实没有夸大，这玩意的坚固程度确实升级了不止半点，就算毁成那样，也就是卖相难看了些。  
支线任务没有完成自然让我们的美国队长有些小沮丧，不过主线任务的超额完成让Steve感觉略满意。  
于是他带着自己的队伍从工厂里出来，但又一个小插曲让他为此行的任务扣了点分。  
等Steve从工厂里出来的时候，只见工厂的门口，一小簇士兵躺在地上，另一部分人正忙于将他们抬到懂得救护的人员身边进行包扎。  
“怎么回事？！”Steve拉住一个奔走的士兵急切地问道。  
“队长，有一小队Hydra，他们抢了我们的一架飞机！”士兵敬了个礼，大声向队长报告着，但为了安抚伟大的美国队长的心，他又继续说，“不过队长不用担心，我想那架飞机并没有足够的燃料支持他们飞回大本营。”  
“但愿如此。”Steve抿了抿嘴似是担忧地添了一句，然后挥了挥手手让他继续安置伤员了。  
今夜，似乎注定不平静。  
不过这并不影响他急切地想要见到某人的心情。  
——他还记得要亲自去坦白错误，毕竟这也是件“大事”不是吗？  
  
* * *  
  
回程的飞机上，Steve又忍不住打开了通讯器，幸好这玩意确实和说好的那样坚挺，这让金发大兵略略松了口气。  
讯号接通，对面传来一声疑惑的哼声。  
Steve犹豫了几秒，终于开了口。  
“Howard，我得和你承认错误……”我又弄坏了你给的机器。  
Steve摸着机器被烫得疙疙瘩瘩的表皮，微微叹了口气，心想着Howard回去又得数落自己了。  
“任务顺利？”  
“总体来说算是吧。”  
“所以你还是违背军令了？”  
“Howard……我有时候真希望你不要那么聪明……”  
“那可没办法，我的智商不允许我不聪明……所以你一切还好？”  
“美国队长是这个时代最伟大的创造。”Steve微微牵起嘴角，“这可是你说的。”  
“那就好……不是说道歉的话要当面说吗？就那么几分钟都等不了了？”那头的Howard愉悦到仿佛声音都散发着杜松子酒的醉意，“我的通讯器可不是给你叫门用的。”  
Steve在脑海里勾勒着Howard说话的表情，不由失笑：“不不不，我说的是另一件事……”  
“你竟然在那么短的时间内犯了两次错误？”Howard的语调微微上扬，Steve在这一头都能感受到对方的心情，“Steve，不要告诉我你在任务的时候想我所以少炸了一个仓库。”  
作战英勇的美国队长某些时候，特别是在承认错误的时候，和毛头小伙并没有什么区别，虽然论年龄，他也确实属于这个范畴。  
——特别是面对嘴炮攻击力max的Howard的时候，所以他开始微弱的反击，虽然他觉得他这么做对通讯器对面的那个人并没有什么作用——也许还有反作用。  
“喂喂……你才是急着想见我的那个吧？我少说还有1小时的空路……”  
“……”  
犟嘴完毕，但似乎并没有得到意料中的嘴炮？  
这让Steve万分疑惑，难道说最朴实的反击才是反克Howard的秘方？  
迎接他的是短暂的沉默，Steve感觉对面的Howard像是离开了自己的常在的座位。  
他听到通讯器那边的声音突然间急促起来，隐隐有不好的预感，他松开安全带跑到靠近舱门的地方，探出半个身子俯瞰大地，希望从夜幕里能看出什么端倪来：“Howard！发生了什么事？”  
等他再听清通讯器那边的声响时，那已经不是Howard在和自己对话的状态了，他能听见Howard在奔跑，并且对着谁大声说着什么，然后响起一声轰鸣声，几乎震得机器滋滋作响。  
他听见Howard的喊声。  
“那不是Steve！Oh,shit...快击落它！快！！”  
然后又是一声轰鸣，大到盖过了Howard的叫喊，直至通讯器彻底失去回应。  
“Howard——！回话！Howard！”Steve将通讯器贴着耳朵，祈求能得到一点答复。  
没有，它静默了，就像他望出去一片漆黑的夜一样，没有给他任何看得到的光明。  
  
* * *  
  
飞机成功落地的时候，基地的上空刚降下一场大雨，潮湿的雨水冲刷过烦闷的空气，一阵阵凉风从不知名的地方沁来。强壮的金发大兵扶了扶帽子，任沾湿的碎发贴在脸颊，他迫不及待地从舱门口跳下，靴子在略微湿软的土地上留下深浅不一的脚印。  
大兵大步朝前走去，基地里不少人在奔走着，步伐急切却也并不慌乱，他拦住几个人问些情况，支离破碎的信息并没有给他想要的答案，于是他也加快了自己的步伐朝目的地走去，进过雨水的洗礼，他仍能闻到空气里夹杂着的硝烟气味。  
渐渐靠近，一架焦黑的残破飞机落在士兵训练营的正中，大火已经扑灭，还能看见上面冒出的淡淡黑烟。  
Philips将军站在一边，默默看着下属指挥清扫，脸上隐隐的怒意。  
“将军！”Steve跑到Philips身边，也没顾得上敬礼，急切地问道，“究竟发生了什么事？！”  
“敌人驾驶我们的飞机……正如你所见，他们直接撞进了我们的大本营。”Philips咬牙切齿地说，“幸好今天剩下的士兵都分派去巡逻了，不然要造成多大损失……”  
Steve松了口气：“那还有别的伤亡吗？在通讯器里我还听见了爆炸，似乎离的很近？”  
Philips看了他一眼，顿了顿说：“敌人还朝我们丢了炸弹……”老将军的手搭在Steve的肩膀上，用力捏了两下，“伤亡并不算太严重，不过我还是希望你能保持冷静。”  
Steve感觉雨后的凉风似乎钻进了他的军服里，逼人的凉气直透进他的骨髓。  
将军试图笑笑，却扯起了一个难看的笑容：“一颗落在我们的灯塔……我想我们得好几天没有巡逻灯光可用了……”大概是感觉到自己的脸色一定不好看，下一刻又恢复了古板的面孔。  
“一颗？”  
“对，一颗，还有一颗……”  
“还有一颗怎么了！”  
“还有一颗……Steve，其实一切都还好，并没有我们预计的严重，敌人的炮弹并没有直接……”  
“另一颗落在哪儿？！告诉我！长官！”  
“Steve，Steve，听我说，那儿有地下的防空洞，只有一小部分人被困还没有找到，所以，其实……”  
“不，长官我只想知道……是不是……？”  
“所以……我是说……”有些年岁的将军看着年轻士兵焦急的脸，终于将答案说出口，“另一颗炮弹落在实验室。”  
救援的部队在远处作业，Steve却仿佛能听到那边吵杂的声音，他不知道是不是血清在他身体里的作用，让一切感官变得清晰。  
轰鸣，无声无息地钻入他脑中，渐渐占据了所有他能听到的声音，响得如同直接炸裂在他耳边。  
不不不，实际上他没有听到爆炸声，这里没有第二次轰炸，那是Howard在通讯器里的声响，仿佛经过一个小时的时间清晰地传递到他脑中……也并不是……他不知道……他不愿承认，事实上也不可能是当初的爆炸声，但巨大的轰鸣仿佛要撕裂他的耳膜，他受不了，他觉得这是只有见到了Howard才能治好的症状，天晓得其实他并不是个治疗师。  
他是Howard Stark，天才的科学家，最有魅力的商人。  
他是他的Howard，独一无二的。  
他的……  
Steve略略提高了声音，不确定地问了遍：“那是……Howard的……？”  
“没错，是Howard的实验室。”  
其实Steve没有听到任何回答，轰鸣声似乎也隔绝了他对外界声音的接收能力，他只能从将军翻动的嘴唇读出话的意思。  
Yes,it is.  
It’s Howard’s...  
Steve朝实验室的方向飞奔而去，时不时有医疗兵从他面前跑过，有时候三两个人抬着一个担架，担架上的人一看就知道是科研人员，白大褂上血迹斑斑的。  
不远处冒着黑烟的飞机残翼落在一片废墟之上，边上是几乎夷成平地的实验室，灰黑色的泥土混杂着暗红色的雨水落在坍塌的水泥板缝隙里，不少人徒手挖着碎石，企图拯救埋在下面的幸存者。  
废墟的边上，一位士兵站在那里手上拿着一本记事簿正在记录什么，他询问着每一个路过身边的伤者的名字，也翻过逝者胸口的狗牌记录姓名。  
“有没有见过Mr.Stark？”他跑过去问道。  
记录员没有理睬他，他大声喊着不远处刚抬出来的人员到他跟前统计。  
“见过Mr.Stark吗？”Steve又问了一遍，他眼光瞟着名单上的一行行名字，同时手搭上了对方的肩膀。  
也许是身边金发大兵的身高实在影响他记录名字的光线，对方皱着眉剐了他一眼，并没有回答他的问题，他只是继续指使着络绎不绝的救援队挨个到他这儿报到。  
“请问有没有……”  
“走走走，没看见正忙着嘛！”士兵用手推搡着他走开，走到一具逝者的担架边，在本子上17的数字旁记录下名字。  
Steve看看远处正在忙碌的救援部队，又看看正蹲着写字的士兵，追上前继续问道：“Stark在哪儿？”  
对方许是被问烦了，粗粗扫了眼名单就打发了他：“这里没有叫Stark的。”  
“不可能！”Steve生气地捏住士兵的手臂，巨大的力道几乎要将对方拗断，“我问，Howard Stark在哪里？！H-O-W-A-R-D-S-T……”  
可怜的士兵扭着快要被折断的手臂，挣扎着想要远离这位看上去很可怕的美国队长，他苦着脸回答：“报告Captain，名单上没有叫做Howard Stark的士兵。”  
士兵感觉手臂上的力量瞬间消失了，就连之前的压迫感也无影无踪。  
“所以这是说，他没有在名单上，那他也许还在废墟里？”  
“理论上是这样的，不过防空洞的通风口被堵了，雨后泥土郁结很难清除，估计……情况不乐观……而且我们目前没有大型机器可以挖，所以……。”  
“如果有机器呢？”  
“Captain，事实上我们并没有，不然也不用人力来做挖掘了。”  
Steve将上手的盾紧了紧，拍了拍士兵的肩膀，用了很轻的力道：“我来做。”  
“什么？”  
他一步步朝倒塌的实验室残骸走去，将几乎呆住的士兵留在原地：“我说，我来做。”  
士兵站在原地直愣愣地看着美国队长走到堵住出口的那块巨大水泥板前，深吸了口气，用力将盾牌砸向水泥板的中心，就这样猛砸了几下，裂缝从中心往四周蔓延开来，一眨眼间就碎成几块，然后他看见美国队长又迅速用盾牌卡在了其中一个缝隙间，大大小小的碎石从他头上兜头落下，却在他盾牌之下的位置露出了一个供一人过得小口。  
士兵这才回过神来，跑到洞口前大声对立面喊着，并指挥救援队一个一个有序地从洞口将里面被困的人员救出。  
直到最后一个人员出来的时候，金发的美国队长都丝毫没有移动过他的脚步。  
“Captain，可以了，人员都顺利撤出了。”士兵对他敬了个礼，口气里掩饰不住的崇拜。  
Steve疑惑地看向他：“结束了？不可能！Howard还没有出来。”  
士兵也疑惑地看着队长回答：“最后一个人员已经出来了，他说里面没有其他人了，受伤的也都被抬出来了。”  
Steve单手托盾，另一只手拿出随身携带的那个已经变得难看的通讯器，打开开关只听一片雪花声，他伸手将通讯器靠近洞口，雪花声却真的减小了，仿佛地下的防空洞里真有另一个能接受他信号的设备。  
“你看！Howard的通讯器有反应！他就在里面！他也许晕倒在什么地方没有人发现！”Steve拿盾的手松了松，盾刚从缝隙里撤出一点点，上面覆盖的碎石便稀稀落落地崩塌下来往仅余的洞口里掉去，“我得进去救他！”  
士兵赶紧拦住他：“不不！Captain！确实没有人了！我刚才已经确认过了！除非……除非那人死了……队长！你一进去洞马上就会堵住的！您听我说！那人死了！没有必要……”  
“你胡说！”Steve一挥手，盾从缝隙里弹出来，将劝说的士兵甩得老远，而洞口也因为他的一个失神迅速被碎石占据。  
Steve趴在碎石堆上，一下一下的用盾砸着，但这只是让原本就覆盖着洞口的石头往零散着的缝隙里填补，变得更加没有办法击穿。  
“Howard！！听见我的声音吗？！回答我！”  
“我会救你的！听见吗？我是Steve！Howard！”  
“别放弃！我来了！我来了啊！Howard！”  
……  
周围的救援队们看着他们的美国队长对着一个堵死的防空洞口做着无用功，一个个露出无奈的表情，没人上前劝说，那个记录兵不就是劝的下场吗？他们可不想旧伤添新伤。但他们也不想他继续挖着这个已经没有用的废墟，毕竟他是刚才救了大多数人的英雄不是吗？他们面面相觑，只是这么围观着，不知道怎么办才好。  
“你们围着干什么？不帮忙去照顾伤员吗？医疗队可忙得脚朝天了。”  
一个圆润的男声从人群里传出来，男人穿了一身白大褂，上面沾染了不少泥浆，不过并没有什么血迹。他额角贴了一块纱布，嘴上的小胡子沾染了些雨水，他挑挑眉，有些不解地挤过人群。  
他看见了金发的大兵扔了盾牌，徒手在那搬走还不断落下的石头，手套的五指已经破了，头上被落石敲到的地方也隐隐有血迹，整个人灰头土脸的，不过大兵好像满不在意只是机械地重复着挖的动作。  
“Steve？你在挖什么？”  
听到声音的Steve从废墟里抬起头。  
然后，他仿佛从地狱回到了人间。  
  
* * *  
  
Howard几乎被Steve高大的的身躯整个圈住。  
不愧是打了血清的超级战士，连拥抱的力气都是寻常人的四倍，Howard觉得自己要勒得喘不过气了，他举起手想要将金发大兵一把捶醒，最后却还是只是将手搭在他背上轻轻拍了拍。  
“嘿，不过是两天没见，不用那么想念我。”Howard轻笑，“我们一小时前还通过话。”  
Howard一向觉得自己的幽默感不错，但用在眼前这个人身上却总是失效，他感觉大兵环住他的手臂微微颤抖，他从来不知道，那双持盾开枪剿灭无数敌人的手臂，在环住自己的时候还会有这样的情绪。  
也许是短暂的失联和一些战场上的经验让Steve产生过于悲观的预料，Howard尝试去体会了一下Steve当时的心情，在看不到地表情况的飞机上，对着一望无际的黑夜想象对方被敌人的炮火埋在地底，另一个人却只能等着，等着也许再也等不到的消息……  
Howard也用力回抱了一下大兵，他将头靠在他的耳边轻声道：“我在这儿Steve，我在这儿，我没事。”  
Steve这才略略松开力道，但没有松开抱住Howard的手，他将呼吸埋在Howard的颈间，声音闷闷的：“他们说名单上没有你……通讯器里也没有你的声音。”  
“通讯器掉了……好吧这是我的错……不过名单又是什么？”  
“那边记录伤亡的说名单上没有叫Howard Stark的士兵。”  
“所以你就又挖坑又刨土的？你以为我在下面出不来？”Howard觉得说自己死了这件事有点奇怪，不过看着Steve好像很难过的样子，他心里真是有点感动又有点想笑，“我没事，你看我不是好好的？你忘了，我不在军队编制下，当然不是什么士兵了。”  
“我以为……”Steve抬起头，让Howard的身影完完全全倒影在他蓝色的眸子里，他拂过Howard现在还沾着不少灰尘的头发，最后落在他的后颈上。  
“嘘……”Howard一只手抵住他将要说出口的话，另一只手将他搭在后颈上的手拉到嘴边，落下一吻，“我好好的，我不会有事。我发誓，今后，为了你，我永远都不会有事。”  
Steve的视线落到额上的那块纱布：“你受伤了……”  
“做实验也经常会受伤啊，”Howard将纱布扯了，指了指上面一指宽的割伤，同时挑起另一边结了痂的眉毛说，“我只是让两边对称些。”  
“我不知道是不是我的计划惊动了他们，所以他们有了逃跑的时间，是我……”Steve絮絮叨叨地开始做起检讨，被Howard用手再次堵住。  
“不关你的事，是我们疏漏了，没有核实飞机上人员的身份……这是战争，有陷阱就会有上套的人，这次只是我们倒霉罢了。”  
“Howard，你好像总是乐观。”Steve轻叹了口气，似乎是听进了Howard的劝解，但同时心里默默地再次抽紧，他其实并不后悔自己做的决定，如果再给他一次机会他同样会这么做，他从来不认为战争面前，胜利比人命更重要。但是，只有Howard，是他在整个行动过程中唯一的遗憾和庆幸，但现在他还好好地站在他面前，那么幸运……  
“不过，希望你做汇报的时候别蠢到实话实说。”就在Steve神游时，Howard在他结实的胸口猛锤了两下拉回了他的思绪，“将军一定会气得揍你的。”  
“其实我觉得……”眼角余光正巧扫见Philips从不远处走来，Steve尴尬地清了清嗓子，“我已经收到了将军的报复。”  
Howard朝Steve看的方向看去，果然是将军一个人跨着一贯严谨的步子，却带着小小得意的神情晃到他们面前。  
“将军……”Steve露出一个无奈的表情，要不是正搂着Howard不愿放手，他真想像在舞台上表演一样做一个夸张的摊手姿势。  
“欧，士兵，凡事总要付出点代价，要知道老家伙也是有脾气的。”Philips哼哼了两声，摆出一副长辈教训小辈的姿态，“况且我说的也都是实话，是年轻人总想得太复杂。”  
Steve觉得自己不得不立下军令状了：“下次我一定……”  
Howard大笑起来：“我可不信下次你学乖了，美国队长要是不做壮举了，全美国的债券可都不值票价了。”  
“那我该希望你破产吗？”Philips说，“为了让美国队长学乖点。”  
“让Stark破产可不是件容易的事，况且美国人民也是很需要Stark的。”  
Philips憋了许久，丢下一句：“说不过你，尖牙利嘴的小子。”就往别处巡视了。  
Steve无奈地望着Howard仿佛斗鸡胜利般的神情，说：“我怎么觉得将军更生气了？”  
Howard摊摊手：“那可就不是我的事了，起因是你。”  
“可是催化剂不是我。”  
“从来都是原因比过程重要一百倍——等等，你还知道催化剂？”  
“我上过学，Howard，而且成绩不错。”  
“好吧，我承认了。”  
“并且我画画也不错。”  
“这我知道，我见过你画。”  
“我还画过你。”  
“哦……什么？！什么时候！我怎么不知道！”  
“你睡着的时候。”  
“是吗？那你的画一定挺畅销，Howard Stark能迷倒半个美国的女性。”  
“恩，没错，你口水流了一桌子。”  
“Jesus！画在哪儿！不行，我得撕了它。”  
“你找不到的，Howard，找东西不是你强项。”  
“Steve！！”  
……  
  
当阳光穿透雨后的雾气再次照射在大地上的时候，仿佛给一片狼藉的大地镀上了一层金光，不少人依旧忙碌地在军营间穿梭。  
其中也包括奋力奔跑着的美国队长Steve Rogers，还有他背上挂着的，嘴上不依不饶嘴角却带着笑的Howard Stark。  
——其实，偶尔Steve在打嘴炮上还是能扳回一城的，这比Philips将军要好些。  
  


-Fin-


	2. Two schnapps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thesis Writing Game: In a bar, Howard was trying to make Steve drunk. Steve was not sure if Howard, as an excellent scientist, knew that a super soldier would never get drunk - was Howard doing this to him just for fun? But he found that Howard had already drunk too much.   
> 命题文：在酒吧里，Howard企图把Steve灌醉，但Steve看不出Howard作为一个科学家是否能想到超级士兵无法喝醉——Howard是不是只是要约他找找乐子？但他看出Howard已经喝多了。

Steve看着眼前整整两排的酒杯皱起眉头，他抬头看了一眼兴致勃勃的Howard，问道：“这也是血清测试？”酒吧的嘈杂声让他不得不把自己的声音放大了一倍，以确保他带疑问性质的语气能够准确地传到对面那个人的耳朵里。  
“哦~当然~我是说，没错，这一环的测试也是很重要的。”Howard点完单，朝对他恋恋不舍的酒吧女郎抛了个媚眼。  
这让Steve感觉浑身不舒服，于是他继续问：“为什么？你可以把它们带到实验室里去，那里有仪器有助手……”  
“不不不，Steve，偶尔我们也需要换一个研究环境。”Howard的视线在酒吧里转了一圈，他翘起嘴角，用手指摸了摸自己修剪得精致的小胡子，不消一刻就又吸引了不少酒吧女郎的目光，“你知道，太过死板的气氛会影响研究人员的心情。”  
Steve心里默默哼了一声，不再说话。  
很快，Howard点的酒就上了桌，其实他只点了酒。  
“Schnapps，”Howard将酒启封，把Steve面前的两排小酒杯都斟满，“美国产的都太甜了，这次给你试试德国佬的，那些刻板的家伙也就酿酒的本事还不错。”  
Steve听到酒名，心里一暖，倒也不计较他先前的举动，端起一杯朝Howard敬了一下就仰头喝下去了。  
其实过去的他从未怎么喝过酒，他的身体太弱，有时候酒精反而会给他的身体带来负担，虽然他偶尔也尝过几次schnapps，但那大多是本土的甜酒，而且事后也确实让他的身子没怎么好受，不过他依旧对这种特别的饮料难以忘怀。  
他想起了博士曾经许诺试验成功后一起喝一杯，可惜那再也没法实现了。  
但他没想到，Howard竟还记得。  
烈酒下肚——辣，这是Steve的第一感想，然后暖暖的感觉从胃里升起来，一直漫过头顶。他看了眼Howard，发现他只是这么看着他，眼神明亮，酒吧狂欢的气氛也丝毫不能影响这位科学家的专注——他开始有点相信Howard是在做试验了。  
然后第二杯被推到Steve的面前，他回过神来，用眼神询问着Howard。  
Howard也没有再回答他，只是努努嘴，示意Steve继续喝。  
Steve轻叹了口气，喝下了第二杯。  
……  
整整两排，20杯德国产schnapps下肚，Steve面不改色地回视着Howard。后者一只手微托着下颚，另一只手轻敲着桌面，似乎是无意识的敲击，又像是和着酒吧里的音乐节奏。细长的指节一上一下地运动着，好像有致命的吸引力，说出去人们肯定不相信，超级士兵·美国队长·Steve Rogers此时此刻竟对着几根手指愣神起来。  
然后，Howard朝酒吧台前的酒保招了招手，从柜台里便走出了刚才帮他们点单的美貌女郎，女郎殷红的嘴唇故意凑近Howard的耳边，仿佛是害怕他听不见自己说话似的，半个身子倾向他，几乎要凑到Howard的怀里。  
而Howard似乎是下意识地侧出半个身子，好敞开怀抱拥抱这位美丽佳人。  
Steve把玩着面前的空酒杯，看着Howard随时随地散发的令人晕眩的气质把每一个接近Howard的女人迷得七荤八素。他又开始怀疑这一次所谓的试验的另一个目的，是不是让这位花花公子能光明正大地出来“放风”。  
  
又是两排浓烈的schnapps整整齐齐地摆放在Steve的桌前，Howard怀中娇笑着的女郎在Howard的嘴角落下一吻，鲜艳的红色有半片拓在他的唇上，Howard伸出舌头舔了一下抛了个媚眼过去，正准备起身去招呼别的客人的女郎再一次笑得花枝乱颤。  
这一切被坐在对面的Steve看在眼里，他抱臂端坐在座位上，甚至比平日里坐在训练室里还要挺拔。  
Howard送走美女招待，又回到单手托腮的姿势，他用另一只手抹掉没舔干净的唇印，沾着红色的手指还轻轻捻了两下。随即，他摇着头对Steve说，似是被这些事情苦恼着：“女人看到我总是那么热情……嘿~Steve，别那么拘谨，虽说是课外试验，但在酒吧里不放松一下不是太奇怪了吗？”  
Steve听见Howard语气里遮掩不住的小得意，然后看见那个家伙又把满满一杯酒推到了他面前：“我们继续。”  
Steve紧绷着嘴唇，拿过酒仰头就灌了下去，对面的Howard发出惊讶的呼声。  
“你是羡慕我了吗，Steve？不过说实话，能喝的男人的确招姑娘喜欢——不错的策略。”  
Steve一口酒刚过喉咙，差点就喷出来，但他凭着自己四倍的镇定力将酒顺利咽了下去，火辣辣的感觉漫过食道还带着一股特有的甜香。  
他盯住Howard看了好久，也绽开一个笑容，Howard瞬间就感觉这昏暗喧闹的酒吧里进了阳光。  
“我想你说的有些道理，人是偶尔要出来换下心情。”把阳光带进来的大兵学着他的样子单手托腮，将一杯快满溢出来的schnapps稳稳地举到到他面前，“研究人员不喝酒，影响实验人员的心情。”  
Howard愣了一秒，忽地大笑起来，他的肩膀剧烈抖动着，一向笔挺的西服背心因为略微佝起的身子泛起几道褶皱，他笑得眯起眼睛，眼尾的小细纹也爬上异常愉悦的脸。这一切不禁让Steve看得有些呆住，他很少看Howard笑得如此欢快，Howard很多时候展露的是在舞台上散发着荷尔蒙的招牌笑容，或是面对一些有地位的人时得体的假笑，就是看见有趣的实验结果也不过只是饶有兴趣地勾勾嘴角。  
Howard终于停住自己的笑声，他握住Steve的手，然后从他手心里接过那杯德国烈酒。  
“敬美国队长。”  
起头醇香的液体一路烧到胃里，Howard啧啧嘴赞了一句，随即将第三杯推给了Steve：“该你敬我了。”  
……  
如此的推杯换盏，桌上两排酒杯只剩了几杯还满着，Steve喝下属于他这一排的最后一杯，将空杯倒扣在桌上，而Howard那一边，也只剩两个满杯。  
Howard摇晃着脑袋，将空酒杯叼在嘴里，他低头拿手指点了点空杯的数量，但怎么点都不对。  
“Steve，Steve……你、嗝……你还差六杯……要喝完……这是任务！”  
“我已经喝完了，Howard。”  
“不不不，美国队长不能说谎，小孩子们知道了会伤心的……嗝、你看你还差六杯……”Howard手里比着数字八，还是单手托着脑袋，但Steve看得出，他快托不住他自己了。  
“酒精里……乙醇分子有……多少……”Howard又端起一杯schnapps，摇摇晃晃几乎撒了一半在桌上，“血清……能力四倍……那么……乙醇脱氢酶、乙醛脱氢酶……也、嗝、四倍才能……”  
“Howard你醉了。”Steve起身绕过桌子来到Howard身边。  
Howard仰头看着Steve，头顶的灯光从他背后射下来，仿佛圣光一般，Howard眨眨眼睛，回答：“Steve你醉了吗？”  
“我没有。”  
Howard又眨了眨眼，但貌似仰着脖子让他很不舒服，他低下头嘟囔道：“那乙醇脱氢酶、嗝、乙醛、嗝、脱氢酶……肝脏分泌……不止四倍……”  
Steve回头朝招待女郎挥挥手，女郎朝这里瞟了一眼做了个“可以赊账”的手势，并朝他献了个飞吻，Steve尴尬地抿抿嘴，女郎看看见他的反应毫无顾忌地大笑起来。  
就这一个回头的功夫，等Howard再次回到Steve的视线里的时候，桌子上的酒杯又空了一个。Howard将酒杯用力扣在桌上，差点就将它拍碎，Steve赶紧将科学家的手紧紧攥在手心里，哄骗道：“Howard，Howard，看这里，看我……你看试验做完了，我们是不是该回去记录一下，你还记得试验结果吗？”  
“试验结果……唔……乙醛……什么来着？”  
“所以我们赶紧回去记下来，不然就白来了。”  
“对，Steve你说得对……嗝！”  
Howard摇摇晃晃地站起来，Steve赶紧一手扶住他的腰好让他不至于让自己滑落到地上。  
刚走出一步，Howard竟一个回身钻出了Steve的怀里从桌上捞起最后那杯酒。  
“Howard！”  
仅剩的半杯烈酒下肚，许是灌得太急，一下子呛住了Howard的嗓子，Howard握住酒杯剧烈地咳嗽起来，脸涨得通红。  
Steve冲上去正要数落他，看他这幅样子也怒不起来了，他拍拍Howard的背帮他顺气，大约是酒确实太烈Howard的眼泪都呛了出来，Steve叹了口气无奈地帮他抹了把眼角。  
“还有半杯不许喝了。”Steve说着就朝Howard的手伸去，看来这次Howard是真难受，他用力地咳着，手上抓得紧紧的，Steve真害怕他一用力就捏碎了那小酒杯。  
“不！”Howard睁着通红的眼，在咳嗽间隙飘出一句话来，一副不甘心的表情仿佛Steve抢了他的玩具，然后他将手里的酒杯连带着里面的残酒向后一掷，酒杯就划过一道弧线落到酒吧中央的那一块人堆里。  
酒杯的碎裂声并没有立刻响起，而是似乎顿了一顿才噼啪炸开，Steve忙着摆弄还在胡闹的Howard，无暇顾及酒杯落下之地发出的骚动。  
但这骚动却主动凑到了他面前。  
一阵风从Howard的脑后吹来，而醉酒的Howard只顾对着Steve傻笑，并且拒不配合大兵的摆弄，丝毫没有感觉到什么异样的来临。  
反倒是Steve第一时间发现了不对，一把拉过Howard伸手握住了对方打过来的拳头。  
Howard半身靠在Steve的胸口上，头歪歪地倚着Steve的肩膀，他看见对方怒气冲冲的脸，眯起眼笑了笑。  
现在Steve万分、十万分地确定，Howard的确已经喝得不能再高了，面对挑衅的还能摆出这种招牌笑，他以为自己在舞台表演而对方是妙龄女郎吗？没看见那人拳头上的青筋都爆起了吗？就出来喝个酒而已还能不能好了？！Steve暗暗下定决心，以后再也不能让Howard喝酒了，真不知道他平时应酬时都是怎么过关的。  
Steve捏着对方的拳头不敢放开，他朝对方歉意地点点头说：“不好意思，我朋友喝多了。”  
对方的手在Steve手里动弹不得，但看脸色也知道不会轻易罢手，要是一松手肯定还会再打过来。  
要是平时也就罢了，Steve仗着身体好打个群架也没事，而正常的Howard不能打至少还有稀奇古怪的发明保身，再不济也会跑啊，而现在Steve搂着就快变成一滩烂泥的Howard，他能感觉Howard正在看着他，眼里闪着不同寻常的晶晶亮的光，他的头努力往他颈脖那儿挪着，火热的呼吸吹着Steve的皮肤，不安分地干扰着他。  
Steve搂着Howard的手臂紧了紧，将Howard紧紧禁锢在自己身边，Howard也许是累了，倒也乖乖没有再动。  
“抱歉，我们不是故意的。”  
Steve握拳的手再用力，对方大吼一声挥起另一只手用力抡过来，Steve不得不松开手压低身子躲过一拳，顺便将Howard的头往身上再按了按。  
他旋了个身踹了对方一脚，顺便把自己和Howard带离了战圈，他抖抖衣服露出自己军队的徽标：“今天是我们不对，不过相信您也不想惹麻烦，不如今天的酒我买单，算是赔罪。”被踹的男人还想冲上来，被他边上的朋友拦住，他看得出Steve是军队的人，做什么都别和军队作对，再说不过就是点矛盾也没见血，付顿酒钱也就算了吧。  
男人被朋友拦着似乎还是不甘心，Steve又瞅了Howard一眼，这家伙竟然已经睡着了，身体瘫软得几乎没法挂住Steve的肩，于是他搂着Howard的腰提了提，对对方说：“今天一晚上的都归我，下半夜你还可以继续喝。”  
男人哼了两声这才摆手，和朋友回到自己的桌上，还不忘恶狠狠瞪了Steve两眼。  
这时吧台边的女郎拿着账单走过来，Steve说了替那桌结账，女郎问他记在谁帐下，Steve拍拍Howard的脸，Howard砸吧几下嘴完全没有醒来的意思。  
Steve微笑了下，说：“记在Howard Stark帐下吧，你们老板该知道问谁要钱。”  
女郎的眼神饶有兴味地在Howard身上转了转，Steve转了个身将他一把背在身上，用身体把Howard挡了个严实，女郎这才将视线落到他身上，然后竟然用手指点在唇上给了他一个飞吻。  
“Lucky boy~”他听到女郎这样说。  
——他知道Howard在女人们眼里是多好的一个情人。  
  
金发的大兵背着难得安静的军火大亨走在安静的大道上，他絮絮叨叨地对Howard说着话，抱怨着Howard有多重幸好他打了血清不然早被他累趴下，数落着Howard酒品那么差平时应酬肯定都作弊，还控诉他花花公子的本性约他去喝酒自己却招惹漂亮姑娘……  
Steve说了很久，但说到后面渐渐没了声音，他抬头看见月光洒了他们一身，眼前的路走了好久却好像还是很长。  
他知道Howard是多好的一个人，也同样知道Howard眼里自己是多好的人。  
他背着自己心爱的人，突然希望这条路永远不要走到尽头。  
  
“Howard，你今天多偷喝了两杯schnapps，下次要还我。”

  
-FIN-


	3. Third Witness Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard thought he was the third person in this relationship, but in fact he was not.  
> Howard认为自己才是这段关系里的第三者，但实际上不是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头冬盾提及。  
> A little bit STUCKY was mentioned in very beginning.

那是1943年复活节前的雨夜。  
短暂歇战期的人们难得有一个相对平和的假期，从前线暂时退下的Bucky和Steve来到他们布鲁克林的旧屋，两个人都十分缅怀那些过去的旧时光。  
Bucky一直觉得他会和Steve一起就这样到老，或者哪天自己就在前线战死了，至少他的一生都是Steve陪伴的，但直到他看见了那个军队里人人称道的Mr.Stark，他知道一切都改变了……  
在做了简单装饰的小屋里，Bucky做了一个决定。  
他撩起Steve的一小撮额发亲了上去，Steve吓了一跳身体本能地想要离开，但Bucky按住了Steve的肩膀，用他们之间最习惯的方式温柔地安抚他，Steve镇定下来开始听Bucky接下来的话。  
“Steve，我喜欢你，”Bucky看着他曾默默迷恋了20年的人的脸，尽管那个人已经不再弱小地需要他保护，他已经变得强大，变成了人人敬仰的美国队长，他不用再站在他的身后，不用被自己的光芒遮挡同时也不再依靠自己的后背。  
也不知道从什么时候开始，每当他回到后方的时候他总能看见自己的好友和那个“战地的花花公子”走在一起，Steve的温柔Steve的关心Steve所有的表情都给了那个Howard Stark，甚至是他从未见过的那种名叫“吃醋”的神情，竟也因为Stark身边美女太多而时不时出现在Steve脸上。  
——就是这一刻，他知道自己晚了一步。  
Steve望着好友深情却又落寞的表情，抱歉地笑了下：“对不起……Bucky我……”  
“但是我知道你并不喜欢我，如果你哪怕有一点点喜欢，那也早该发生了。”Bucky摇摇头，“不要感到抱歉，你没做错什么，当然我也没错，只是运气不好罢了。”  
他靠近Steve平视着他的眼睛，用手搂住他的脑袋拍了拍，说：“碰到喜欢的人要珍惜，我现在就后悔怎么没有早些年和你说这个，说不定现在在你身边的就是我了。”  
然后他顿了顿，追问了一句：“会吗，Pal？”  
Steve犹豫了一下：“可能吧……对不起Bucky，我不知道。”  
其实他并不清楚，他从小就和Bucky在一起，他习惯了他们亲密无间的感觉，他甚至分不清那到底叫深厚的友情还是平淡的爱情，他不知道如果早些年Bucky先一步点破他会不会选择他，但是现在他们是兄弟，最铁的兄弟，因为他内心已经决定了要选择的那个人，一旦决定就不会辜负。  
“这没什么。”Bucky最后倒也释然，“是我没把握机会，不过今年的复活节礼物我希望能自己选……”  
“嘿伙计，你可不是小孩子了啊！你……”  
一个柔和的吻落在Steve唇上，轻柔地像Bucky一直以来对他的照拂。  
“你的复活节礼物，我拿走了。”然后Bucky对Steve俏皮一笑，“以后还是哥们，永远的。”  
Steve也笑起来：“永远的。”  
他知道Bucky能放得下。  
  
同样是这个雨夜，Howard站在Steve布鲁克林的旧屋前，看着窗户里透出的温馨场面，手里紧紧攥着一份精心挑选的礼物——它的外面还被小心地包裹了一层防水布，可见主人有多么上心。  
雨势渐渐有些大了，Howard感觉撑伞的手有点沉，雨滴敲打在伞面上重得几乎让他无法承受。  
Howard深吸了口气，就这么远远地站在离Steve一条街之隔的窗外，微笑堪堪地挂在他的脸上，显得那样勉强。他感到全身都被地球的引力压得喘不过气，氧气争先恐后地从他的身体里跑出去，连血液都好像降至冰点。  
太糟糕了……Howard不禁想到。  
原来一切不是他想的那样吗？  
那些快乐的回忆和不用言语的默契都只是他一个人的错觉？  
那样自负聪明的Mr.Stark也会有自作多情的时候？  
“嗨，Steve，我们约好的一起过复活节的，不过你是美国队长，大约早就忘记了……没关系，我带来了礼物，我想你一定会喜欢。”  
他在大雨中喃喃自语着，最后抚摸着被包裹着的礼物外壳，苦笑了下：“……原来我来晚了……”  
终于一阵风吹来，Howard一个脱手，雨伞便毫无阻碍地离他而去，随着风不知道被吹到哪个角落。  
雨滴落在他身上不一会儿就打湿了他的头发，不过现在的Howard全然不在意，他将礼物藏进他昂贵的大衣里，然后呆呆地在窗外又看了一阵，转身走入了黑夜里……  
  
* * *  
  
复活节的大雨一连下了好多天，一直持续到Steve再次回到前线。  
Steve脱下被大雨淋得湿透的外衣跨进地下指挥部，今天没有什么战报传来，各地战区也安静得很，似乎各方还并不想结束难得的平静。  
这样也好。Steve因为雨天潮湿而有些烦躁的心情也变得不错起来。  
因为这难得的空闲，指挥部里的女兵们便聚在一起开始窃窃私语。  
今天的主角是一直被传是美国队长女友的Peggy。  
“你真是太好运了Peggy！Stark先生竟然亲自送你电影票！”  
“是啊！而且是那么卖座的《卡萨布兰卡》！要知道这片子提前一个月票就售罄了！”  
“太嫉妒了！而且复活节当天晚上的电影票！你和Stark先生有没有……？”  
Peggy听着女孩子们叽叽喳喳的猜测，终于忍不住制止说：“怎么可能！虽然Stark先生确实送了我电影票……”  
“啊呀！要是Stark先生能送我电影票，我绝对要穿我最美的一套裙子去赴宴，想想都心脏跳得不行了呢！”  
“就是啊！那可是Stark先生！Peggy我好嫉妒你啊！下次Stark先生再约你可要带上我，我远远看一眼就行了~”  
“我也去！”  
“哎哎！你们！……Peggy也带我一个啊！”  
女孩子的窃窃私语已经变成了兴奋的嚎叫，音量已经大到不用偷听Steve都能全部接收的程度了。  
所以Howard复活节那天是和Peggy去看电影了？难怪没有来找自己……  
Steve心里想着，脚步不知不觉朝女孩子们那边靠过去，等他回过神来时已经突破重围来到了Peggy身边，而女孩儿们早已停下了讨论，一双双眼睛在他强壮挺拔的身体上来来回回扫着——Steve瞬间感觉被女人盯上的感觉绝对不亚于被野兽盯上。  
谁叫美国队长可是在指挥部里唯一和Stark先生齐平的人物——在魅力值上。  
其实他并没有一定要问Peggy什么，只是身体在大脑运作之前先一步行动了，而今已经站在Peggy身前的自己如果不说什么好像真的有点尴尬。  
“Peggy，我是想问……嗯……Mr.Stark请你去看了电影？”  
“Steve，那是……”  
Peggy刚要回答便被身边兴奋的女孩们打断：“是啊队长！Peggy竟然得到了Stark先生的邀请，《卡萨布兰卡》的电影呢！那可是本世纪嘴浪漫的电影了！”  
“队长，你看Stark先生那么积极主动，你可不要输了呀！”另一个女孩这样说着，眼神瞟了瞟Steve英俊的面容，然后对着Peggy比了个小手势被Peggy一把拽到身后。  
“据说在这部电影上映时期表白求婚的成功率达到99%，Peggy你有没有被表白？”另一个女孩子见了也开始调侃Peggy。  
“真的吗？那该有多浪漫啊！Stark先生有准备鲜花吗？还是包下了整个电影院？”整个指挥部都知道队长似乎也在追求Peggy，想着偶尔看看队长吃醋的样子好像也挺好玩。  
Steve完全被那些讨论声吵得头晕脑胀，他感觉脑袋里充满着女孩子们对浪漫的表白场景的表述，那些细节那些对话好像她们亲眼所见似的。  
“Howard真的……真的有对你表白？”Steve内心打着鼓，却还是把这句话问了出来，说实话这是他唯一想问的。  
不过这并没有得到Peggy的回答，她正被周围的女同事们拖拽着听她们对自己和Stark之间的各种描述，丝毫没有插嘴的空隙，而Steve的问题自然也淹没在那些语句里，Peggy只好瞅准空隙递给Steve一个歉意的微笑。  
于是就在这阴差阳错之间，Steve没有得到Peggy正面的回答，他得到的可以说是一个道歉。  
那代表了什么？  
对Steve来说，代表了那个问题的答案是：Yes，I am sorry，Steve。不是吗？  
天啊……所以Howard其实还是喜欢Peggy？一切对自己若有似无的调戏和暗示其实只是平时Stark难以戒掉的社交习惯？所以Howard才没有来赴复活节的约会，因为他请了他真正心爱的女孩儿看电影！？  
Steve觉得头突然就痛起来，他脚步凌乱地退出女孩子们的讨论圈，看着她们围站成一团津津乐道着Peggy和Stark先生的“世纪佳话”，心里的酸楚油然而生。  
——醒醒吧，人人都爱美国队长，只是Howard Stark不爱Steve Rogers。  
“Captain，将军请你去他办公室，是有关新发现的hydra基地的作战计划。”一个传讯员及时换回了Steve的神智，也给了Steve逃离这里的理由。  
Steve应了一声，逃也似地迈开步子转身往指挥室外走去，他想离开这个地方，离开那些关于Howard和他best girl的谈论。他觉得他的脑袋已经被Howard这个名字扭曲成了一团乱麻，他没有办法工作，也没有办法想别的事情。  
——如果有可能，他希望能打几个沙包。欧，这hydra来的正是时候，也许等他开完会，干掉那个该死的基地，那些令人沮丧的情绪就能从他心里清除出去，他不能只想着Howard的事情，他还是全美国的美国队长不是吗？  
“没错，Steve，振作起来，你可是美国队长。”  
Steve握着拳头，强迫自己打起精神来。  
他并不知道，此时此刻Howard已经离开了作战指挥部开始了一项秘密任务，而他心里的情绪也并没有办法随着这个即将到来的计划而变得平静。  
  
* * *  
这次发现的hydra基地地处偏远守备森严，火力几乎也十分强劲，那几乎耗费了Steve两个多月的时间去清剿，等他回来的时候已经是7月下旬了，地下指挥部依旧如往常一样，但似乎有什么不同，不过Steve一时间并没有想到那是什么。  
“Steve！”一跨进大门就听见Peggy在远远地喊他。  
Steve微笑着打了个招呼，他不自觉地朝女孩身边望去，只有她一个人。然后他终于知道哪里不对，他已经很久没有见过Howard了。  
“Peggy好久不见。”  
“好久不见，你终于回来了，Steve！这次行动还顺利吗？”  
“中间遇到点麻烦，不过所幸不负将军所托，hydra的据点又少了一个。”  
“那就好。”  
“那个，Peggy……”Steve很想问她知不知道Howard的近况，但却不知道该怎么开口好，毕竟他们是曾经的……“情敌关系”……可以这么认为吧，但Steve还是很想知道Howard究竟在干些什么。  
——他甚至都没有意识到，其实他有点想他。  
“啊！Steve，想起来了，这个给你。”Peggy将手里的一个小包裹递给Steve，“这是前阵子整理Howard办公室的时候找到的，似乎是给你的。”  
Steve拿过包裹，外面被一层防水布仔细包裹得牢牢的，边缘的角落里整齐地印着一个花体的“Steve·R”，看来真是给他的。Steve摇了摇，包裹里没有什么声响，看来里面的东西被固定地很好，可见主人之重视。  
“Howard呢？”Steve终于有机会问出这句话，这句话像一枚秤砣终于从他的心上拿下，说出来让他舒心不少。  
“听说去费城了。”  
“为什么要收拾他的办公室？”  
“似乎也和费城的事情有关系，他在复活节后一天就走了，中间都没有回来过，却派人带了不少东西走，阵仗都赶上搬家了，你不知道他办公室到底都堆了多少东西……”  
“搬家？”这个字眼让Steve觉得有点不安，“他这是……打算调去别的地方工作吗？”  
“不不，Steve我只是随口说的，上头并没有明令这样说……”然后Peggy又补了一句，“不过Howard算编外人员，调度去哪里并不算在我们的编制里，所以指挥部也不是特别清楚。”  
Steve心里咯噔了一下，他没想到Howard还能离开指挥部去别的部门工作，但是Howard现在几乎带走了他办公室里全部的家当，那这又是什么意思？可是Peggy是他的女朋友，Howard忍心离开他的女孩儿去别的地方工作？不，如果是什么特别的研究的话确实能勾走那家伙的魂……  
Steve完全陷入他对Howard的种种猜测里。  
不行！他得去问问！  
尽管Howard喜欢的是Peggy，但并不妨碍自己作为一个朋友对他表达关心不是吗？Howard可不能一声不响地就跑到别处去了，以后他的盾牌还需要他维护呢！美国队长的盾牌也只有他的创造者才可以修理不是吗？  
想着Steve就朝Peggy匆匆道了别，转身往Philips将军的办公室去了。  
  
在将军那里打听了Howard的情况，那家伙果然如Peggy所说去了费城，不过并不是调任，而是去参与一项高级武器装备的研究，费城方面的消息说似乎非常棘手，不得不请Mr.Stark先生务必多留几天。  
连Howard都没法迅速解决的事情想必真的是非常复杂。Howard处理过的复杂事情的确不少，但对于武器而言，越复杂意味着越危险。  
凭借着这个推理，Steve再也坐不住，他决定趁这次行动结束hydra还没有下次行动的空闲，亲自往费城跑一趟。于是我们的美国队长以胜仗打完需要休假为由，连夜买了火车票去了费城。  
另一边，深夜里，Howard还在和几个研究员讨论着几小时后的第二次正式试验。  
Howard的头发还是梳得一丝不苟，但略显灰白的面色还是显示出他的疲累。  
这几个月他瘦了不少，并不只是因为日以夜继的方案讨论和修改耗费了他太多精神，第一次的试验失败也着实损害了他的身体让他没法像以往一样始终保持精神奕奕。  
这次的费城试验是美军为反雷达目的进行的一次秘密的武器开发，试验的最终目的是利用强大的磁场让己方船只在敌方的雷达上隐形。一个月前他们将数吨电子设备装上了用于试验的埃尔德里奇号驱逐舰，Howard作为最高研究者之一也上了船……  
Howard揉揉自己有些钝痛的额角，一个月前因为数据的设置错误导致实验失败，几台设备当场报废，而释放的强大的紊乱磁场或多或少地影响了在场的每一个研究人员，包括他自己。  
——这个试验有缺陷，但是可以修改，它有成功的希望；如果成功，它将成为二战时期美国得力的战力。  
在费城的这段时间里，他几乎没有时间去想Steve，也让他得以暂时忘记复活节前夜他看见的那一幕；同时他也没有时间去仔细考虑他接下来要如何继续和Steve相处，不过都说时间是良药，什么都会被时间治愈的，不管是爱是痛还是恨，都一样。  
会好的，都会好的……  
Howard尽力排除了体内的不适感，这样鼓励自己说。  
  
* * *  
  
当Steve靠着自己众所周知的“美国队长脸”和Philips将军的亲笔信函一路畅通无阻地来到费城海军造船厂时，已经是第二天早上。而此时正是试验的关键时刻，科学家们刚刚将埃尔德里奇号上的磁力发生器打开，电源接通的一瞬，强大的磁场环绕着驱逐舰的舰身构建起来，它让驱逐舰整个都发出绿色的光芒，照亮了岸上Steve一脸担忧的情绪。  
“成功了！”突然人群中爆出一声响亮的欢呼，雷达上显示埃尔德里奇号的位置变成一片空白，它真的从雷达上消失了！  
岸上的海军官兵们和科学家都忍不住相拥庆贺起来，要是到这项试验的成功意味着现下敌方的雷达技术再也无法捕捉到他们施以磁场隐形的舰船，他们将能够悄无声息地突破敌人的防卫圈，然后他们可以将这个技术同样运用于空军和陆军，他们的战力会因此提高数倍甚至几十倍，美国将成为无可战胜的国家。  
Steve看着依旧泛着绿光的舰船，心下忐忑。  
他刚到现场的时候就听说了，Howard为了想要取得舰船在磁场内部时的数据，和一众同样作为实验员的海军士兵一起上了船，现在Howard就在这浑身冒着绿光的铁船里，而Steve在外面。  
其实他并不十分在乎实验的结果，因为这项试验并不是用来对付hydra的。而只是用于防御别人攻击来说的话，就他们目前的战力而言已经不需要更多的武器去强化战力，因为他们周边并没有强国，而自身的海军已足够碾压胆敢冒犯的敌军。更何况太过超前和卓越的武器并不一定能遵循它们当初被制造出来的初衷，这是Howard曾经说的，但这次他还是来了……你究竟为什么而来呢Howard？只是因为你的好奇吗？  
突然，在那一片预示着成功的绿光之中，作为实验对象的埃尔德里奇号竟渐渐透明起来，随着时间的推移它好像慢慢开始从人们的视线里消失，不一会儿就只剩淡淡的一弧船体轮廓。  
Steve第一个反应过来，他冲还在欢呼的科学家们大吼：“快让他们停下，试验终止！”  
按照理论推算，军舰只会在雷达上隐形，而其本身并不会产生物质上的隐形，这一变故让在座的每一个人都目瞪口呆，而Steve内心更是惊涛骇浪，虽然他并不十分懂得这些科学研究，但他潜意识里本能感觉到事情的不对。  
——而且Howard就在船上，他没办法亲眼看着他就这样消失。  
在座人员的反应也倒及时，他们迅速切断了磁力发生器的电源，然后笼罩着驱逐舰的绿光慢慢消散了，处在真正隐形边缘的埃尔德里奇号终于再次出现在人们的面前。  
Steve命令岸上的士兵架起舷梯，硬是从外部打开了舱门，然后第一个冲进刚刚稳定下来的试验船里。  
整艘驱逐舰的主控室在最下端，Steve不得不穿过一层层甲板，通过曲折蜿蜒的通道才能最后到达那个地方。  
因为试验船只是做隐形试验并不需要真的出海，所以整艘船上只有数十个船员，而作为最高研究员的Howard则一个人呆在主控室里检测数据。凭着超级战士的血清，他跑到主控室门口的时候其实只用了3分钟，但这一段路程却让他觉得着实漫长，这看似漫长的路却让他的脑袋清醒下来，他直到现在才明白过来，他真的不在乎Howard到底喜欢的是谁，也不在乎他爱上的是男人还是女人，更不在乎Howard是否对自己有过真心——这一切都不重要，重要的是Steve看清了自己的心，他从未用言语表达过，但他确实爱Howard，他挂心的是Howard此刻是否完好，他不能忍受Howard有一点点不好，更不要说在他面前消失。  
“Howard！”Steve撞开那扇阻隔在他面前的铁门，在看到Howard站在仪器前专心致志的样子时，终于忍不住一把将他拥入怀中。  
“Steve？！你怎么来了？试验还没有开始吗？”Howard显然非常惊讶Steve的出现，也对试验已经结束这件事一无所知。  
“快跟我离开这里，试验有问题不能再继续做下去，回头我会报告将军终止这个试验。”Steve拉着Howard离开主控室。  
Howard皱起眉头试图挣脱Steve的拉扯，今天的Steve状态很不正常，一点都不像平时的他，是发生了什么事吗？这个试验的问题真的有那么大？  
“不，我不走！告诉我究竟发生了什么事！为什么要终止？”Howard甩开Steve的手，却换来美国队长更强硬的态度。  
两个人僵持在房间里，Howard看着Steve莫名焦急的脸，慢慢也冷静下来，“……你们其实看到试验结果了是吗？但为什么我一点感觉都没有，仪器上也没有任何变化？这个试验怎么了？”  
“我不知道该怎么说Howard，试验某种意义上算成功了。”Steve凝视着Howard，他无法将他真实的想法说出口，他没法告诉Howard他只是不愿意看他消失，他这个美国队长承受不起失去Howard Stark，“但是我不能让它进行下去，我不能。”  
与此同时，Howard对于Steve迟迟不肯表露更深层次的原因而感到恼怒，他不会忘记当初究竟怀着怎样的心情从布鲁克林逃来费城日以夜继地做实验，而现在凭他一句话就要放弃这一切吗？他的实验他的研究是他这辈子都无法放下的执着，现在难道连这个也要夺走？  
“既然成功了为什么不继续？！Steve你到底在怕什么？我Howard Stark都不怕的事情你为什么要怕？”Howard勾起一个嘲讽的笑容，那个笑容深深地在Howard自己心里划下一道血痕，同时也刺痛了Steve的心。  
但Steve可以说吗？说出他真正心痛害怕的理由？  
Howard将手搭在Steve紧紧握着他肩膀的手上，一点点将它拂落下去：“只要这次试验成功，美国的战力将不用惧怕任何在暗处觊觎的国家，我们甚至可以很快就消灭hydra，这不正是你我期望的吗？人民的生命财产不再受任何势力的威胁，到时候世界和平你也可以放下盾牌停止战斗，也不用再做四处拉债券的舞台小丑……”  
Howard在Steve的注视下慢慢低下头去，他的声音变得恍惚起来，仿佛沉入什么回忆里：“到时候你可以回到你布鲁克林的旧屋过你想要的生活，随便和谁一起，你得知道我做的一切都是为了美利坚，也为了……”  
突然，Howard的胃里一阵翻腾，剧烈的绞痛让他弯下腰来，他感到恶心，但张开口也只是发出干呕，力气好像一下子被抽走了似的，他不得不借力扶住Steve的身体来保持平衡。  
他没有办法说完后半句话，他做这些是为了美国，也同样为了Steve……Howard心里叹了口气，这一半的真心话，不说出口也好，他也没必要什么事都知道……  
而随着耳边Steve焦急的呼喊，Howard眼前变得一片漆黑，很快他就晕了过去，什么也不知道了。  
  
* * *  
  
Steve给将军打完电报就一直守在Howard身边，同期实验的船员也都爆发出了几近相同的症状，岸上的研究员们认为是太过强烈的磁场影响了他们的身体。  
从实验结果来说，在雷达面前隐形确实做到了而且效果完美，但它的副作用也同样存在，它不可预计的物质性隐形意味着如果投入使用，他们派出的战斗舰船将无法确保能够回收——也就是说它们的确能做到偷袭战术效果拔群，但同时它们也将成为一次性的战斗力，包括船体及其搭载的武器，还有船上的武装人员。  
这是海军的敢死队。  
  
身体报告他来回看了很多遍，每个上船的士兵身体指标都有不同程度的异常，虽然不能确定一定是由这次实验造成，但也脱不了干系。  
Steve翻到Howard那一页，Howard的证件照在他的指尖摩挲，如今的Howard已经比照片上瘦了很多，虽然许多人都并不觉得——军火大亨Howard Stark不管如何都还是华尔街的天之骄子，谁管他付出多少日夜和汗水？他知道玩世不恭面具下的Howard有多执着，也是这种执着造就了他的研究，在战争当下不断拯救着很多人的生命。  
“嗯……”  
床边的Steve听见一声微弱的呻吟，连忙凑到醒转的Howard身边问：“要喝水吗？”他不敢太大声怕吓到了才从晕厥中恢复的人。  
Howard看着Steve近在咫尺的脸，神色有点异样，然后他轻轻摇了摇头问：“实验怎么样了？”  
“我已经发了电报给将军，这个实验风险太大不能继续。”Steve还是将一杯温水递到了已经坐起来的Howard手中。  
“为什么？！”Howard皱起眉头隐隐不悦，“Steve，你有什么权利否决？就算实验有缺陷，有我在，多实验几次一定能成功的。”  
“Howard别说的你好像万能似的……我们时间不够经不起一次次实验的折腾，而且你仍在后方，不能时刻都和那艘船待在一起……况且……”Steve捏捏Howard的手，将后一句说得很轻，要不是他的嘴唇在动几乎不能感觉到他在说话，“况且我在陆上，我不能在海上保护你。”如果他不能呆在Howard身边——各种意义上的——至少他也要替Peggy看好Howard别执着于将自己陷入险境。  
但Howard似乎并没有听到Steve话里的关心，而是感觉自己被质疑了。是，他是没法像Bucky一样保护Steve的后背，也没法在他身边为他扫去阻碍，更没办法在战后第一时间和他碰杯庆祝……难道只因为自己身在后方，就能被认为不能自保吗？他不是美国队长，不能威风凛凛地做全美国的战地偶像，也许在很多人眼里他也就是个有钱的花花公子，甚至是靠战争发财的投机商，但Howard Stark不会让自己变成没有用的人！  
所以他拒绝着Steve一片隐晦的关心，Howard不顾会再次引发晕眩，拍着床大吼道：“这有什么！大不了我上船！我和他们一起上前线！”  
Steve呆楞地看着莫名发怒的Howard，猛地站起来，甚至掀翻了身后的折叠椅：“你究竟发什么毛病Howard？！上战场是什么小事吗？”  
开什么玩笑！伟大的科学家首富为国献身？就算Howard自己愿意不保重价值百亿的脑袋，他Steve Rogers也不愿意他去冒一丝一毫的风险。  
“况且一旦这个技术投入作战就意味着每次行动都需要一整艘船的士兵陪葬！你能保证他们能回来吗？你不能！”他将刚刚护士送进来的体检报告摔到Howard床上，“看看上面都写了什么！这次的实验员下船的时候几乎都意识模糊，他们甚至被认定不适合继续服兵役！”  
“哪一场战争没有伤亡？哪一次胜利不需要牺牲？Captain，我想是时候收起你的理想主义了，”Howard淡定地翻看着那些病例和报告，“你很强，因为你有血清，你的队伍被你保护得好好的就以为别的地方不染血吗？我造那些武器来确保你们的安全因为你们重要，但并不代表着别人也能拥有强有力的保护。告诉你吧，每一次清剿hydra前的侦查几乎都有伤亡，那些准确的情报不是白来的，不是只靠你模糊的记忆力就能直接去敲敌人的大门……”  
Howard合上报告闭上眼，他再次感到了些许晕眩，但他忍住没有揉揉自己钝痛的额头。他不知道为什么要对Steve说这些，他从前总是避免对他们的美国队长说这个，因为Steve太善良他见不得牺牲，那些事情会束住他的手脚让他止步不前。但是他现在终于说出口了，那些的确存在却对Steve来说有些残忍的事实，Steve会觉得他也变残忍了吗？不，其实知道了也没有关系，他本来就是这样的人，从来都是。  
Steve沉默了很久，久到Howard以为他不会再和他搭话，而且马上就会头也不回地摔门而去时，Steve只是默默凑近Howard，将他手里因为控制晕眩而捏得有些变形的报告合上放在旁边，然后放缓了语气：“我知道，Howard。”但他的眼睛里依旧闪着奕然的微光，让Howard竟然因为自己刚才强硬的态度心虚起来。  
——“不过我们不能决定别人的生死，在大家都有选择的时候，谁也不能就这样轻易决定。”  
Howard没有睁开眼，他让自己无力地陷进背后柔软的枕头里，他害怕被Steve看见他眼底深深的疲惫。没错，他再一次被这个浑身上下散发着正义感的金发大兵打败，Steve给他的理由那么具有说服力，他能预料到这项费城实验再也不可能经他手继续下去。  
然后Howard有些沮丧地想到，他在复活节输了爱情，在几个月后的今天输了坚持，他Howard Stark承认被打败了，在和Steve Rogers的较量里他从来没赢过。  
而这一次他输得如此彻底。  
Howard任自己深陷进床铺里，他在再一次袭来的晕眩和头疼中意识模糊，他好像听见了Steve在叫他的名字，但他不想管了，实验终止情场败退，好像目前再没有什么需要他的地方了，他该回去了，或许该如大众预期那样，做回他的花花公子狡猾商人，那么所有人都会满意，但他的心里却空落落的。  
Howard其实还有最后一个问题，他好想问问Steve，哪里能找回他迷失的心，Howard Stark偷偷放在美国队长那里的一片真心。  
如果Steve已经将自己的心给了Bucky，那么属于Howard的心，能不能还给他？  
  
* * *  
在那之后又过了三天，这三天里Howard谢绝了所有的访客，特别是Steve的拜访，用任何理由想要见他都不行，Howard几乎关照了他身边的所有人，甚至在Steve想要从安全通道混上楼时都被保洁大妈拦在楼梯上。  
终于在第四天，Steve躲开了各种明岗暗哨的阻拦，敲开……啊不，几乎是撞开了Howard的病房大门。  
但是迎接他的是空无一人的房间，早些他送来的鲜花早已枯萎，看来这个房间已经好几天没有打理过，连负责打扫的人都没进过，Howard是不是在这里已经显而易见。  
所以Steve没有费工夫去问别人，而是直接往火车站去，搭了最近的一班火车回了总部。Steve料想Howard必然先回去向将军和各部负责人汇报这次进程，他已经迟了三天，他希望那些人保持一贯的态度不要太好说话，这样他还能赶得及截住Howard往下一个目的地去。  
等Steve风尘仆仆地回到指挥室总部，得到的是他再次慢了Howard一步的消息。Howard在这三天里竟然截住了将军异常繁忙的行程，做了关于费城实验的报告，用充分的理论依据打消了上头想要继续试验的念头，从将军那儿接下了不少各地豪绅和上级军官的应酬，并顺利请到了一个长假。他将自己实验室里所有的东西都搬了出去，像来时的那样整个办公室恢复到一尘不染，不禁让人怀疑Howard不是去度假而是彻底罢工。  
Howard走得如此雷厉风行。  
Steve站在空无一物的办公室门前不知作何感想，他感觉总是慢那人一步，他从来不曾意识到当Howard下定决心要躲开一个人时竟是那样容易。从前Howard不是呆在实验室就是在办公室画图纸，Steve几乎并不用费劲寻找，Howard永远在那儿，就算不去找他，在Steve需要的时候Howard总是能适时地来到他身边。现在，Howard的身影依旧无处不在，Stark工业的标志印了满每一件武器和军事仪器，Howard Stark也还是为人津津乐道，但他就是抓不住他，连再见他一面都万分困难。  
Steve的手掌在身侧展开又握紧。  
Howard逃得如此彻底，他竟一时不知道接下来该干什么。该去找他吗？试验已经结束，他也再不必担心Howard以身犯险，现在的他再见到Howard又该说些什么？  
“嗨，Steve，站在这儿干什么？”Peggy疑惑地拍拍Steve的肩膀。  
Steve愣了一下，局促地笑了笑：“没什么，就是……Howard什么时候回来？”  
“很难说了吧，Howard请了个长假，听说不少人邀请他参加宴会，他竟然全都答应了！”Peggy说着，露出一个担心的表情，“Howard这次回来看起来很匆忙的样子，应酬免不了喝酒，他不是身体才刚好一些吗？这家伙真不知道爱惜自己。”  
Steve感觉自己的神经又一次紧绷起来，他还记得那张身体报告上的内容，试验的损害让那些士兵不得不退役，Howard不是军籍所以还能继续留下来，但这并不表示试验对他的损害没有别人那么大。  
“他有没有说今天会赴谁的宴？也许我可以……”Steve急忙问，但转念语气又模糊起来，所以他没有继续说下去。他忘记了Howard在和Peggy交往，而他现在只是他的朋友，或者只是同事，这种踟蹰的情绪让他很不自在。  
“你打算去拦住他喝酒吗？”Peggy看着Steve的样子突然间笑起来，“Howard可不像听得进别人话的人，万一他把你灌醉了怎么办。”  
这让Steve想起自己从前一杯倒的样子，脸瞬间涨得通红：“现在血清让我不容易喝醉了……”  
Peggy笑了一会儿也不再继续逗弄他，Howard干净地书桌抽屉里抽出一份撕开的邀请函递给Steve：“记得让他少喝点。”  
“我会的。”Steve接过邀请函，默默记下上面的地址。  
“还有这个，他忘了带走。”  
Peggy将Howard抽屉里的另一样东西递给了Steve，一个裹着防水布的包裹，上面复活节的祝语似是被水打湿，晕开了一部分，但这还是能看出是一份复活节的礼物。  
“应该是他给你的。”Peggy这样说。  
这让Steve更加疑惑。这是Howard打算送他的吗？如果是复活节的礼物为什么不当天给他？而且那天他不是和Peggy约会了吗？怎么会有这空闲给他准备礼物？  
“我觉得应该是给你的。”Steve将盒子递回去，“也许是看完电影忘了给你。”  
Peggy小声哼了一下：“那个家伙确实给了我两张电影票，但他竟然让我一个人看复活节的午夜场，这是对待女士的态度吗！一定是他没有约上自己的目标才转送给我的。而且这包裹明明是你的，看这儿。”  
Peggy指指包裹角落那个花体的Steve。  
华美的字体书写着Steve的名字，一点也不符合名字所有人的性格。  
Steve看着这个小小的名字，内心叹息。Steve很少看Howard写字，报告什么的都有秘书代笔，除了计算公式，Howard很少一笔一划地认真写字，但那些字很漂亮，甚至让Steve觉得他写它们不是为了给别人看懂而只是让它们漂亮而已。  
但是，这一次，角落里华丽的弯圆勾连没有显得整个名字十分潦草，相反的，字母排列清晰，Howard将他的名字写的很美，也写得很认真。  
他知道Howard生来耀眼，永远是人们瞩目的焦点，但他的这份礼物却躺在空落落的抽屉里，显得那么落寞。  
Steve似乎是想到了什么，那一闪而逝的念头让他有些不安，但同时伴随着小小的期待，他急忙问Peggy：“Howard什么时候给你的票？”  
“就是复活节晚上，我记得刚下过大雨，Howard冒着雨给我的，真不知他那天怎么了。”  
“他有说什么吗？”  
“我问他去哪儿了怎么不打伞，他说他刚从布鲁克林过来，然后没说什么就走了。”  
复活节的晚上，Howard去了布鲁克林！  
Steve惊讶地几乎要跳起来，如果那天Howard去了布鲁克林那毫无疑问一定是去找自己了，但是那一天他为什么不敲门？为什么不让自己知道他来过？  
答案只有一个。  
Steve紧紧攥着那个包裹奔出指挥部，他这一路几乎都追着Howard的脚步，每一次都慢一拍，但这一次他还是会继续追下去，直至去到他身边。  
  
* * *  
  
Steve来到宴会府邸的时候，特地带了一瓶3年份的schnapps，虽算不上什么好酒，但年份适宜，正是品的时候。他不急不缓地朝请柬上的地址走去，还是那一身挺拔的军装，他从来没有机会参加宴会，而且也确实没有什么比军装更好的衣服了。  
来到会场，门口的侍者要求他出示请柬，他顺手就把Howard的那一份拿了出来。  
侍者保持着礼貌，对着明显不是那个美国首富的金发大兵例行公事地问道：“抱歉，请问您是Howard Stark先生吗？”  
Steve心里打着鼓，却还是淡定地站成一个军姿，说：“不是。”  
“那我不能让您进去。”  
“但是我有请柬。”  
“请柬署名不是您的，所以按照规定我并没有权限让您进去……”  
Steve想了一下，回答道：“那谁有权限？Mr. Stark行吗？我想我可以等他一起进。”  
“如果是Mr. Stark自然是可以，可是Stark先生已经进去了……”  
“他不用请柬为什么可以进？”  
“Mr. Stark从来不用请柬。”  
这几个来回下来，Steve的紧张已经一扫而空，他竟然还有种能够说服侍者的侥幸。  
“他既然不用，为什么我有他的请柬我不能进？”  
侍者几乎被他礼貌的执着搅到无语，最后只能双手一拦：“对不起先生，没有持有者同意那就不能进。”  
就在Steve一筹莫展的时候，从宴会厅里走出来一个西服笔挺的金发青年来，他对着门口的侍者吩咐道：“这位是Mr. Stark的朋友，老爷让我来带他进去，请你放行吧。”  
然后青年转头对着Steve露出一个得体的笑容：“Captain，老爷就在里面，请跟我来。”看到Steve疑惑的神情之后，青年不由得又解释了一句：“我是Stark家的管家Edwin Jarvis，前段时间一直在各地帮老爷打理生意，所以没有顾得上和您见面。”  
Steve跟着Jarvis走进金碧辉煌的会场，一路上都心下打量着这位素未蒙面的管家，他从来都没有听Howard提起过他的这位管家，当然有钱人家里谁没有几个仆人，但也从未想到会这样年轻。  
“到了，Captain。”Jarvis朝会场中央一指，就见Howard仿佛被万花簇拥，不仅是贵妇淑女仰慕他的风流，还有名流绅士，甚至不少穿军装的都在不远处等待着机会和他攀谈。Howard一杯接着一杯喝着女士们递过来的酒，连Steve都看出他有些不胜酒力，但他身边没有一个人提醒他，也许那些人也都期望着喝醉的Stark家主能松松口应下些利己的买卖。  
“你不去阻止他吗？”Steve紧盯着Howard的脸和几乎瘫软在贵妇们身上的身体，头也不回地问。  
Jarvis也担心地看着声色犬马的场内，苦笑着摇了摇头：“老爷很固执，而且这个场合我并不适合说这样的话。”  
Steve看看Howard又看着手里的schnapps蹙起眉头，只听一边Jarvis又开口道，语气诚恳：“老爷就拜托你了，Captain。”  
Steve惊讶地看了Jarvis一眼，他不知道为何只见了一面的Stark家的管家会拜托他这样的事情，不知道是Jarvis知道了什么内情，还是只是因为在这儿只有他能够、也真心愿意帮助Howard离开。  
于是Steve深吸了口气，挺了挺胸朝Howard的方向迈了出去。  
不过呆在远处和置身处地的感觉完全不同，Steve完全没有交际的经验，他能感觉到从他踏出第一步就从四面八方射来的探究，那些目光带着疑惑、戒备甚至嘲弄。正义热血的美国队长——这个身份和这个地方完全格格不入，让他每走一步都有退缩的冲动，但他并没有表现出一丝一毫，上战场都不怕，怎么还能怕这些见不了血的东西？他望向Howard的方向，那个男人淹没在一团明艳的舞裙和软香中，他不知道Howard见到他之后会是怎样的一副表情，会继续逃避？亦或是恼他搅了他的好兴致？  
但就是这么一步又一步，他走到了Howard面前。  
几天不见，Howard还是如几天前见过的模样，大病初愈的面色带些苍白，此时却因为酒醉而染上红晕。直到Steve站到他面前，他才察觉竟然是Steve来了，Howard掩饰住一瞬的慌乱又恢复到先前迷茫的状态，他不但没有对他视而不见，竟然还打破之前一直躲避Steve的僵局，主动朝他伸出手去。  
指骨分明的手瘦得能映出上面布着的青筋，像一段孤零零在风中摆动的枝条，Steve忍不住就抓住了他的手，不忍心看它在半空中摇晃。Howard的手有些凉，似乎比预料中的还要冷些，Steve不自觉抓紧了些，期望自己掌心的温度能让他暖起来。  
Howard用另一只手在身边撑了一下似乎是想起来，可惜失败了，然后是Steve用力拉了他一下，Howard才顺势站了起来——但他今天似乎喝得太多，他醉得几乎没法自己站立。  
但就像前次在酒吧里醉酒一样，Steve扶住了他的腰，让他大部分的力量都依靠在自己身上，Howard轻笑着看Steve异常紧绷的表情：“你在紧张什么？这会场里的人想吃的可是我。”  
“我怕我也控制不住把你吃了。”Steve小声嘀咕了一句算是回答。  
“呵呵。”Howard笑得打了一个嗝，浓郁的酒气从他的口中喷出，染了Steve一身。但Howard丝毫不愧疚，他扯了扯Steve的衣领：“走吧，我撑不住了。”  
“撑不住还喝。”  
“有钱人的烦恼，你不懂，Steve。”  
似乎是半句玩笑，却噎得Steve感觉到了一阵心疼。他再次拽紧Howard几乎瘫倒的身体，把他扶得更直些，让这个美国首富、军火大王不至于在众人的视线中失态。  
Steve一手扶着Howard，一手提着带来的酒，像来时的那样一步一步走出那些在默默探究的视线，但这次Howard在他身边，尽管他也没有分清到底是Howard给他壮了胆还是自己给Howard解了围。  
之前的一切隔阂好像就在这一瞬间彻底消失，他们回到了从前能够互相依靠和前进的时光，在璀璨的水晶灯下，在糜烂的脂粉香气里，Steve扶着Howard，同时心里多了一份明了。  
Steve此刻如此庆幸。  
就在他心里刚舒了口气的时候，身后响起了一个人声。  
“这是给Mr. Stark办的宴会，先生好歹喝下最后一杯再走吧。”  
Steve的神经又紧绷起来，而Howard保持着脸上一贯的笑容回过身，语气轻佻：“可以，就开这瓶吧，Captain难得给我带了酒。”他指着Steve手上的schnapps，对方的脸色也随着他的动作有些难看起来。  
“Mr. Stark，我这儿有35年的拉图[]和39年的罗曼尼康帝，您看您喜欢哪一种我叫人取来，也总比尝这劣酒来的强。”  
“不，就喝那一瓶。”Howard晃着迷离的眼神，不知道是在嘲笑对方，还是真的已经醉得看不清人，“与其喝年份不出色的酒，不如来点新意。”  
——“而且我喜欢schnapps。”  
  
看得出对方正在克制怒火，他勉强扯出一个笑容想要挽留Howard，但Howard似乎并没有看出来，他们又说了几句，Steve听得出对方已然不耐烦。  
“Mr. Stark，这样说走就走就未免太不给面子了吧。”对方收起表象的客气，换上了冷硬的口吻，“可不要因为和‘美国甜心’的关系太好而冷落我们这些‘老友’啊。”  
“怎么会呢？”Howard这时竟然摆出一个异常夸张的口气，然后他离开Steve的搀扶，捞起那瓶schnapps摇摇晃晃得朝对方走了两步，从身边的侍者盘里顺了一支酒杯，将香醇的酒倾入杯中递了出去。  
“正适饮的酒才给‘好友’分享，”那递出去的酒杯并没有到对方的手上，而是微微一晃成了一个祝酒的姿势，“干杯。”  
下一秒香甜的酒水就到了Howard的嘴里，Howard一口喝尽，留下开了封的酒和空杯，也撇下了目瞪口呆的一群豪绅贵妇，和Steve一同离开了这个是非之地。  
走出会场的时候，Howard几乎用尽全力才能压抑住身体里翻腾的痉挛和不适感，但他的脚步已经无法支持他继续走下去，所以这一路几乎是Steve拖带着Howard出来。  
Jarvis的车在门口早已备好，他们急急忙上了车，却在一个转角处又悄悄地下了车。  
“老爷就拜托你了，Captain。”年轻的管家说完关上车门继续上路，Steve带着意识不清的Howard闪进小巷，之后几辆一看就知道是几大报商手底下人的车从他们身边错身而过，紧紧地追着Jarvis的汽车而去。  
听着渐渐远去的声响，同时Steve也感觉到Howard的身体正从他的身上一点一点滑落下去，他不得不加上另一只手，将整个手臂都圈在Howard胸前才能防止他掉进小巷一深一浅的脏水洼里。  
“嘿嘿，Howard！别睡！至少别在这儿！”Steve在Howard耳边轻声低吼，只见Howard晃了晃脑袋，也不知道是答应了没。  
被圈在怀里的Howard正和体内翻腾的各种液体搏斗着，他看不清Steve急切的表情，也听不清他究竟说了些什么，然后他感觉到胃里一酸，刚才宴会上被灌进去的酒就翻江倒海地涌上喉头。  
这时Howard竟然神奇地找回了自己的力气，他用力挥舞着手臂从Steve的怀抱里挣脱出来，然后也不管四周墙面上布满的粘稠水渍，就这么撑着墙在黑暗的小巷里呕吐起来。其实Howard并没有吐出多少食物，无非就是些酒水然后就是胆汁。声色名利场里，人人都希望Howard Stark喝醉，酒就像是利器，能攻破这狡猾商人的心防，就算不做生意，酒也被当做是什么有品位的礼物，敬酒就当心意，也没人管他爱不爱喝，愿不愿喝。  
Steve担心地看着他，但他自知也做不了什么，只能扶住Howard的腰防止他不小心摔倒，又用手抚摸他的后背期望着能让他好受些。  
Howard呕得脚步虚浮，但他没法控制住自己，直至胃里再没有什么能倒出来时，身体还是不自觉抽搐。  
Steve站在Howard身后，看着平日聚光灯下的人物在他面前狼狈不堪，他却没有一点办法，他试想过如果自己早些追来会如何，如果没有经历那些误会如何，如果他们还像什么都没有发生时一样又会如何，如果……  
世界上总是太多如果，但从来都不可能发生。  
Steve轻缓地贴上他的后背，用双臂慢慢止住Howard无法抑制的颤抖。  
“Howard，我们回家去。”  
——好了，我就在这儿，在你身边。  
  
* * *  
  
他们就这样跌跌撞撞地回到了Steve布鲁克林的小屋。  
Howard一进门便再也站不住，直接坐倒在地板上，所幸地上铺了软软的棉质地毯让Howard的屁股没遭什么罪。  
Steve试图将他拉起来，但Howard摆摆手表示放弃，Steve拿他没办法，只好帮Howard脱下大衣，又取来温热的毛巾给他擦脸。Howard道了声谢，渐渐地，总算是从混乱和不适中缓过神来。  
然后Steve从怀里取出那一包被Howard遗落的礼物递给瘫坐在地上的Howard，Howard接过手里，礼物还依旧被防水布包得好好的，并且沾染了Steve的体温，变得亲切而温柔，竟然让Howard产生了些许错觉，觉得好像和自己原来的那一份有了些许不同似的。  
“你竟然还能把它藏在胸口不被发觉？该说是这儿的保安系统太不严密了吗？”这个时候Howard本该说些浓情蜜意的话语的，毕竟他已经感觉到了Steve前来的动机，而这份去而复返的礼物让他更为笃定，但不知怎的，此刻说出来的话却并不怎么浪漫。  
防水小包在Howard手里沉甸甸的，经过了那么多天的折腾，最终还是回到他手里，他想把这定义为命运，这礼物终究还是要经由自己的手交给Steve。  
“没打开看过？”Howard抬头看Steve，其实今天Howard真是喝得有点多，他几乎看不清Steve的样子，只能看见对方在昏暗灯光下的影子，他也看不清此刻Steve的脸，而那蓝色的闪亮眼眸在一片迷雾中散发着柔和的光芒。  
Steve没想到Howard已经醉得这样厉害，所以他只是摇了摇头，没有出声。  
而另一边Howard没有得到回答，也没有在意，自顾自拆了起来。  
拆开防水布，里面是一只带精美花纹的绢布小盒，再打开盒子，里面躺着两罐小装的油漆涂料，但看包装也不像是普通厂家生产的。  
“这是油漆？”Steve不禁有些奇怪，如此正式的礼物竟然会只是油漆？  
“对，油漆。”Howard朝Steve眨眨眼，“防水、防刮、耐高温、抗低温，有效增加护具强度……”  
Steve打开罐子，一瓶蓝漆一瓶红漆，所以这是……  
“给盾牌用的吗？”他看着Howard在他的沙发底下巴拉出一支干净的画笔，然后脑袋东转西转显然是在找他的盾牌。  
“是啊，”Howard从Steve手里接过他递来的盾牌就开始补色了，“其他的材料和盾的兼容性还没有进行过测试，而且会增加盾的重量你用起来不顺手，这涂料是我花了一个月研制的，虽然不能算作长久的办法，但短期内也正适合……”  
画笔蘸上了颜料，却在盾牌前停住，Steve见他迟迟不动笔，手也随着时间的推移在半空中慢慢发抖，心下一惊。  
他连忙蹲下来握住他颤抖的手，问道：“Howard你怎么了？”  
Howard转头看向他，这下Steve看清了，他的眼神飘忽得没有焦点。  
Steve心里一惊，难道是之前费城实验的时候病没有好？想来Howard为了避开自己早早就出了院，一回到纽约也没有好好休息就去参加那些个该死的派对，而且他也根本没有为了身体而控制自己的饮酒！  
于是Steve将他一把圈住将他抱了起来：“我们去医院。”  
“不不不，别，Steve，我没事……”Howard挣扎了两下，但这几乎没有用处，他只能任由Steve将他抱起放到沙发上。  
Howard的眼前还是一片迷茫，而且脑袋貌似也没法继续运作了，他呆呆地抓着Steve想要去取外衣的手臂，然后将心急如焚的Steve整个拽到他跟前：“嘿，pal，我没事，我只是喝多了。”然后似乎是为了应景，他真的打出一个酒嗝，满嘴的酒气再一次喷了Steve一身，也许这次还带了点schnapps的味道。  
Steve被Howard逗笑，不过倒是安下心来，之前所有激荡的情绪都好像尘埃落定。他一屁股瘫坐在Howard身边，超级战士的体重让边上的Howard弹起一个小小的弧度。他看见Howard回过头凝视着盾牌，继续执着笔，却不知道往哪儿落。于是他伸手过去，将自己温暖而宽大的手握住了他的。  
房门阻隔了布鲁克林的街上的喧闹，狭小的房间此刻并不显得局促，Howard几乎放松了整个身体，轻轻地依靠在Steve宽厚的胸膛前。Steve握着Howard的手，他的体温似乎也驱散了Howard的寒冷，一丝一丝的温暖气息仿佛正透过皮肤下错综的血管流向Howard的体内。  
不仅是身体上的温暖，他莫名感觉到了些许支持。Howard想，如果Steve在的话，如果能一直在他身边的话，那么他就能走下去，不管是令人生厌的名利场，还是这还没有看到头的战事，他都可以坚持着继续走下去。  
蓝色勾勒着星的边缘，再用红色描画出完整的圆。  
Steve就着Howard的手一笔一笔地为盾牌上着色。这面盾是Howard的创造，是这个年代科技的结晶，第一次见到的时候Howard还因为它还是个雏形而没有推荐给他，只是由于Howard觉得那并不够好——Howard总是对Steve身边的事物有着偏执的高标准。  
其实在Steve看来，只要是Howard的给的，就都是最好的。  
画完最后一笔，Steve将笔掷在空了的漆罐里。  
Howard回头对Steve笑了一下，似是想炫耀他们的成果，而Steve也正偏过头，他的唇便毫无预警地擦过Howard带着酒香的胡须，但那并没有停止，Steve继续低下头去，将那个意味不明的碰触变成了一个温柔而安静的亲吻。  
似乎一切都顺理成章，不需要解释最初的误会，也不需要理会费城的争吵，Steve能来到这里，Howard愿意留在这里，这已说明一切问题。  
Steve吮吸着Howard的唇，此刻也确实验证了自己的想法——Howard确实带着schnapps的味道，而Steve就是对这种酒有执着的偏好。  
Steve侧了侧身子，让Howard顺势滑进身下并不算太大的沙发，他结束了这个吻，自上而下地俯视着Howard嘴角翘起的弧度，Howard完全从方才的恍惚中走出来了，他微微眯着眼看着Steve，仿佛在上面的这个他才是被动的一个。  
人人敬爱的美国队长待人温和谦让，但并不代表Steve在任何时候都会让着别人。  
金发的大兵再一次俯下身子，咬开Howard最上的一粒衬衫纽扣，炽热的呼吸冲击着Howard颈侧的动脉，他听到Howard呼吸急促的声音。然后他一手撩起Howard的衬衫下摆，在这个年轻科学家因为常年不运动而积累的小肚子上轻轻按了一下，然后下滑抚摸，解开了他的皮带。  
“等等……嗯……Steve等一下！”突然，Howard蜷在Steve身下支起胳膊，阻止着正在兴头上的超级战士的靠近。  
“怎么了？Howard我不记得你是如此害羞的人？”Steve将碍事的胳膊拉到Howard的头顶，“不趁现在我怕该轮到我害羞了。”  
“不！这件事很重要，你必须听我说完，不然我们俩都会后悔的……”Howard急切地说着，身体因为手臂的上拉而挺出一个微弱的弧度，敞开的领口能看见里面因为呼吸而起伏的锁骨。  
Steve有些好笑地看着他，倒也停下手里的动作，他不想他们的第一次因为他的急切而变得不美好。  
Howard咬着牙用力将手抽出Steve的掌控，然后推开Steve一下子坐了起来，但又立马因为晕眩而扶住了Steve的肩膀。  
他定了定神，一字一顿地说出了那个原因。  
“因为我想吐。”  
……  
屋子的排水系统因为年代久远而发出哗啦的声响，搅破了房里的宁静，Howard从洗漱室里出来，看见Steve呆坐在沙发上保持着刚才的姿势,不知在想什么，而上好色的星盾已经被挪到一边。  
Howard尴尬地走近Steve，经过这半夜,他的酒已经醒了不少，而刚才的气氛也已经因为这个小意外而彻底打碎，但Howard确实也并不想让Steve失望。  
于是他走到Steve跟前，一手托起大兵低垂的脑袋，然后他吻了他。  
不同于刚才细腻的碰触，Howard的吻绵长而粘着，Steve感觉Howard在他的口中画着一个又一个圆圈，他感受着Howard舔弄着他的唇，这过程圆满地让人不忍结束。  
Steve仰着头竭力汲取着Howard的柔软，手掌从Howard背后探入，指尖沿着他的脊柱一路往上，在他的背上激起一阵阵电流。  
还是同一张沙发，同一个姿势，Howard躺在Steve身下，他们结束了那个绵长的吻，Steve不得不承认Howard的接吻技术确实比他这个只会打仗画画的士兵好太多，但同时又有点小小的嫉妒和不甘心。  
不过他并没有纠结很久，Steve将手放在Howard已经解开的裤头，那里缓慢地燃起一团暖意，不知道是Steve手掌的温度还是Howard自己的。  
已经显得凌乱的衬衫下，Howard常年不受战火洗礼的身体如预想般白皙甚至因为之前的生病而有些苍白，Steve另一只按在他的胸口，几乎都能摸到因为呼吸而突出的肋骨。  
“怎么了？”感觉到Steve的停顿，Howard出声问道。  
Steve随着Howard的询问，完全停下了自己的动作，然后他问了一个不相关的问题：“明天你还有宴会吗？”  
Howard愣了一下，仔细想了想，说：“有。”  
“好。”  
Howard盯着Steve，完全不明白他的这个“好”是什么意思。  
然后Steve抱住Howard翻了个身，让Howard侧着身，以背靠着Steve胸口的姿势躺在这窄小的沙发上。Steve的身体还是很热，Howard几乎都能感觉到他下身的炙热紧贴着自己的尾骨，但Steve并没有继续做下去的意思，这让Howard一头雾水。  
“怎么了，Steve？”  
“不做了。”Steve将头抵在Howard肩窝里，随着时间的推移，他也渐渐控制住了自己的身体，一切恢复了平静，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。  
“为什么？”Howard想要翻过身去问他，但Steve把自己抱得牢牢的。  
“不要喝太多酒。”  
“什么？”  
“不要躺在女士们的怀里休息。”  
“不不不，Steve，你还没有回答我的问题……”  
“也不要再接应酬了，我们接下来会很忙。”  
“我们的话题好像不是这个！”  
“Howard。”Steve依旧埋在Howard背后，他抓住Howard不安份地想要挥舞着脱开他怀抱的双手。  
“等你解决了那些宴会，然后身体养好些……  
“接下来的下次继续。  
“我们还有很多时间，不是吗？”  
Howard就这样安静下来，Steve将胳膊调整了下，便继续抱着他不再动了。  
静谧的夜晚将暖人的灯光透进布鲁克林旧屋的窗台，Howard睁着眼睛看着这些细碎光线，一时间竟难以入眠。身后的Steve发出平缓的呼吸，但他同样也没有睡着。  
也许今天是很好的机会，但是Steve放弃了，却并不令人后悔，因为可能潜意识里这并不是他期待的时机。  
不过他可以等，来如方长，正如今日布鲁克林的夜一般。  
晚安，Howard。

 

-fin-


	4. Four Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a happy ending.  
> Everyone went back to their own tracks and lived apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metioned: Howard&Tony's family relationship   
>  Bucky&Rumlow's romance relationship (Ye! I shipped them!)

“Howard，该放手了，”通讯器里传来Peggy哽咽的声音，“我们都得放手了。”  
笑容慢慢在男人的脸上变得苦涩，像是有雾气弥漫在眼前，让外面的璀璨灯火朦胧成一片。他知道自己清醒过来了，但空荡的心却像重新驶进迷雾里，他的手指离开紧握着的发射器，颤抖着操纵着飞机开始返航。  
尽管脑中存在的癫狂思绪仍然做着最后的叫嚣，尖叫着让他遵从自己的心。  
——老天！但他疯了一辈子，总得有一回让理智出来说话！即使理智说要碾碎他的心，他也会毫不犹豫这么做的。  
——因为Steve会希望他这么做的。  
想到这里，Howard不知怎的就痛得咳出了声，像是他的心真要被什么碾碎了似的。  
这时另一个频道接了进来，Edwin询问他的情况。  
“我一切都好，Jarvis。”Howard深吸了口气。  
“能听到您这么说我很高兴。”频道的对面似乎是松了口气。  
Howard能感觉到自己的手渐渐不再抖了，他控制着飞机远离城市，差一点又想加速一下冲向高空。但他最终还是忍住了，他没有理由那么做，他的飞机上再也没有需要拯救战友的那个英雄了。  
“Whatever you want, pal.”  
他没有听到任何回应，也不知道自己把这句话说出了口。  
Whatever...  
Howard用手指在耳麦上轻敲了两下，说：“Jarvis，把我的任务清单找出来，我记得我上次扔进了卧室的垃圾桶。研究魔方的实验室我明天得去一趟，还有那个钯反应堆的公式我还要改良一下⋯⋯”  
“都已经重新夹在您的记事本里了，Sir。”  
他努力压制着自己胸腔里无以名状的空虚，他假装自己没有失落、没有失望到想要哭，但在这只有他一个人的万米高空里，他也依旧不能表现出一点点痛苦——他不想让爱自己的人也感受到他在失去Steve的时候早已体验的感觉。  
所以Howard垮下肩膀，把所有的力气都卸下来，让Stark的伪装悄无声息地包裹住他自己：“我真是爱你，Jarvis，没你我真不知道该怎么办。”  
轻佻的玩笑声一如往常，那总是带着神奇力量的语调应该让Edwin安心的，但他总觉得自己感觉到了别的什么情绪，但那实在太过短暂，就像只是通讯器里一闪而过的杂音，Edwin不知道自己还能作什么样的回应，他只能微笑着回答：“这是我应该做的。说实话，没有您我也不知道该怎么办——Sir，希望这是您最后一次干傻事。”  
对面的人意外沉默了下来，就在Edwin要担心地开口询问时，低沉圆滑的笑声又传了过来，仿佛刚才那一瞬只是信号不佳的错觉。  
“Stark总是会让自己活得好好的，不是吗？”  
他终于又变回了自己原来的样子——天才，富翁，花花公子⋯⋯或许还有狡诈的军火商或是疯狂的科学家什么的。他永远知道自己该做什么，他不会浪费时间，Howard Stark的Do List还有很长一串也许这辈子也做不完，而只有他自己知道Steve Rogers的名字永远在其中一列，随着他老去、死亡。  
——这是个多么伟大的任务，足以支持他过完这漫长的一生。  
  
*  
  
早上结束和将军的会谈，无非就是些琐琐碎碎的陈年旧事，人类总喜欢一遍遍翻旧帐，这让Tony感到烦躁。Rhodey的复健很顺利，已经可以正常行走了，但剧烈的运动短期内似乎还不行，Rudy拒绝了他要给他做一套运动辅助系统的建议，他也没有强求只是有那么点无能为力的失望；Vision已经基本摸透了复仇大厦的每个房间，Tony也不知道这空荡荡的大楼对他到底有什么吸引力，以至于Vision很多时候都愿意花上一整天来穿岩走壁，明明除了实验室外每个房间都长得差不多⋯⋯当然Tony也不可能花一整天去观察Vision今天穿了几个房间，他有属于自己的Do list，划去的不少，也增加了许多——多是由于Pepper不愿出面而多产生的社交活动，他不排斥，也并不喜欢。  
今天照例在实验室看完装甲们每日的调试结果，然后他也照例将那枚振金打造的盾牌拿了出来。早些时候造成的细微损伤已经全部修复，就连国王陛下的抓痕也都细致地被修补好，重新上了漆。Tony不知道老爸当年是否也和他做过同样的事情，不过大抵不会像他一样，对着面傻盾抱怨吧。  
想着，Tony顿时就没了继续打理的兴趣，他将盾搁在工作台上，打开了遥控检测。  
他从实验室里出来，来到属于自己的卧室——虽然他已经好几天没踏进自己的房间了。  
Tony将尘封许久的那些遗留物都从卧室的床板下拿出来，一两本古旧的漫画，几个看起来像半成品的机器人小娃娃，更多的是那些数不清的录像带和泛黄的资料——他曾经那么唾弃这些早就过时的玩意儿，但在这个时候还是忍不住整理出来再翻看一遍。  
然后Tony关上卧室的灯，叹了口气沉进柔软的沙发里。  
“Friday，六个小时后记得叫醒我。”  
“Yes, sir.”  
——他说过斯坦福学生的那个二元道回改造项目是正常人都不会投资的东西，他承认他确实有那么点刻薄，要是让人知道Stark先生出尔反尔，私留了一份数据备份，第二天的新闻头条不知该炸成什么样了。  
眼前的景象明明灭灭，他知道他的梦境开始了。  
“Good morning, dad.”Tony对着一片黑暗微笑了一下。  
  
*  
  
瓦坎达。  
技术人员正在给休眠舱做最后的调试。  
冬兵——现在该叫Bucky了，他坐在一边，神色平静，没有说话，只是百无聊赖地发着呆。  
相比之下，Steve倒是显得拘谨不少，他看了看休眠舱，又回头问了一次：“Bucky， 你真的想好了？”  
Bucky回神，抬起头过了一会儿才把视线定到好友的脸上，他苦笑了下，说：“我想这是目前最好的办法了⋯⋯”  
他看着自己不一样的手掌心，将人类的那只包裹住金属拳头。  
冰冷，除了冰冷之外他感觉不出别的，没有Rumlow说的什么机械摩擦的热度，所以这话大约也是Rumlow随口的谎话吧，但他就是那么轻易地相信Rumlow的任何说辞。  
“别担心，等我能控制自己的时候⋯⋯这不会花太久的，不过是睡一觉罢了⋯⋯”Bucky也察觉出好友担忧的心情，只好这么宽慰他道。  
从Hydra逃出来那么久，他都无法控制自己，他不知道自己为什么像是永远无法逃脱魔咒似的，总是摆脱不了被控制的命运——但只有和Rumlow在一起的时候不会，他知道Rumlow知道的秘密远比自己以为的多得多，但那些秘密至今也还是秘密，Rumlow从来没有用那些秘密来控制过自己，就像自己也从来没有向他提起过自己记得的也远比Rumlow以为的多得多。  
——他们每天都在彼此欺骗，却比任何时候都活得平静。  
现在，他再也不会受到欺骗了。  
“я мисс его.” [俄语：意为I miss him，我想他。]  
“什么？Bucky你说什么？”  
Bucky没有回答Steve的问题，就好像那句无意中流出的句子只是Steve的错觉，但Bucky说了另一句话，让Steve的心像是被人狠狠地撞了一下。  
——“他提到你。”  
休眠仓调试完毕，Bucky顺从地躺进去，仓门在Bucky的面前慢慢合上，有些话他害怕再对自己的好友提起，他不得不承认自己其实是个软弱的人，但他也明白自己该说出来。  
“Howard，他还认得我，他也提到你。”  
休眠仓彻底关闭，Steve盯着好友显露困意的眼睛，直到对方彻底闭上眼睛。  
“我知道。”他不知道这仪器是否会隔绝声响，因为他没有再听到好友的回话。  
那一战，他不仅是放下了自己的武器，也放下了Howard跨越几十年的馈赠。他是个过时之人，无论拥有多少新朋友、拯救多少人，都时时刻刻像是被时光狠狠抛下，无论如何他已经不能是那个能活在光明下、活在人们视线中的英雄了。  
“但我不配。”  
是他执迷不悟。  
  
*  
A fool spent the whole life on waiting.  
A fool regretted missing the last greeting.  
A fool attempted to meet someone in a dream.  
A fool gave up the gift he was deserving of.  
  
Gods love tricking fools.  
Let a fool fall in love with another fool.  
  
  
END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there may be some grammar mistakes in the poem.   
> Sorry for my poor English. Welcome corrections.
> 
> I am sooooo sorry I don't give a happy ending (I planned to give one but the "Civil War" really made me heartbroken, even the "Winter Soldier" did so too - Steve threw the shield twice, twice!! OMG poor Howard, it seemed just a weapon to him not a gift from an old friend *crying)


End file.
